True Earth Eleven
by AlsiusHaku
Summary: Earth is forced to participate in a soccer tournament against other planets of the universe. Under the pseudonym Kuroiwa Ryuusei, Kageyama Reiji travels the world to recruit the best players to make a soccer team for the Grand Celesta Galaxy. Will Earth be able to avoid it's destruction? [OC Submission CLOSED] There is a Deviantart page called TrueEarthEleven please visit
1. Prologue

"Not him... Not her... No, no, no!" A semi-long blond haired tanned man slammed his fists onto the table. Papers flew in various directions and the neat stacks fell over making a mess. The man showed no signs of caring.

"Is there anyone that can lead the team...?"

"I can."

The man looked up to see that someone had entered the room. His eyes widened, someone he knew, "H-how...? You should be dead!?"

"Yes, I have died once... Goenji Shuuya..." The man sneered, "The team, I shall take the position as its coach."

* * *

The sun beamed down onto the earth. Here in Uzbekistan, it was always hot. A blond haired boy sat alone on the stairs as he watched kids his age play around in the park below.

He let out sigh as he decided it was time to leave. As he got up one of the kids below yelled out to him.

"Zafar! You want to play with us?"

"Hey!? Don't ask him! He's such a ball hogger."

"Yeah it's no fun!"

"Huh, but..."

"Hmf, don't even want to play with any of you anyways!" Zafar snorted, leaving the place. No one likes playing with him and he doesn't like playing with them; so in his mind, it worked perfectly.

As he neared his house, he noticed an expensive looking car parked in front of his small house. Did something happen? Some of the neighbours surrounded the car in awe. In this part of town, cars in general were rare, let alone one this expensive. Whoever parked it here is an idiot the boy thought.

After a slight hesitation, Zafar decided to sneak into his room through the window like usual. He wasn't particularly close to his parents and preferred coming home unnoticed.

However, as he entered his room, his parents opened the door.

"Zafar! Why can't you come in normally!?" His mother yelled as she pulled her son inside.

"What are you doing!?"

"There is a guest for you. Come on!" His mom started to fix her son's hair. Zafar immediately tried swatting her hand away.

In the living, sat a tall gray haired man in sunglasses and an all-white suit. Another young man sat next to him. The way he talked between everyone's conversations, Zafar guessed he was a translator.

"He is an agent from Japan. He wants to ask you to try out for their soccer team." His father explained.

"What? Why?" Zafar frowned.

His mother put her hands on Zafar's shoulder, "You don't have to listen to him!"

"Let me hear for myself."

The Japanese man started to speak and the translator spoke, "He'll give you anything you want if you are able to make the team. For now, you are just a candidate."

Zafar's ears pricked up, "Anything?"

"Anything. Money for stuff, travelling, schooling."

Zafar smirked, "Hmm... I like that... Okay. I'm in."

The man smirked, "Details will be given at the stadium. Good luck, Zafar Lazarev."

* * *

"My, my… that is a lot of kids you have collected, Kuroiwa Ryuusei Kantoku…" A small clown-like doll said as he looked over the list of soccer players. "How are you going to choose out of them?"

The white-bearded man stood from his chair, "That is not something I will need to tell you."

The clown frowned. This man would never give an explanation which annoyed him greatly. But he was at least thankful that Kuroiwa Kantoku let him stay with the team, so never questioned him.

As the clown continued to scroll down through the list, he stopped at a Japanese player's name, "Matsukaze… Tenma?" Strangely this name was bolded unlike the rest. He then realized that this, Tenma was the only player not brought to this arena. All the clown could do was guess why since he knew Kuroiwa Kantoku would never explain.

* * *

**My sister and I were disappointed by the fact that "Earth" Eleven was represented by only Japanese players. So that's when this story's idea came! Each player will be selected from various countries and pretend to be Japanese and start as Shinsei Inazuma Japan.**

**First will be a representative selection to pick 11-15 players for Earth Eleven.**

**I hope for new, original OC's. One's I haven't seen in other stories. Each person may submit a maximum of two OC's, but only one will be able to be part of Earth Eleven per person. Every OC will be accepted, but not all will be part of the team. (some will be dropped during the Selection)**

**Review/PM for an OC form! Good luck.**


	2. The Selection

The Selection

All the kids Kuroiwa had collected from all over the world were brought to God Eden Island. It was an isolated place, so there were no worries of anyone outside to find out they were making Earth Representative Selections here.

There were middle schoolers of all sizes and colours gathered and each were speaking languages foreign to Zafar.

As the boy was about to enter the stadium, he was handed some small device to be put into one ear. A small mic was on its tip. Zafar obediently put it on his left ear. It seemed everyone was given one.

"Hey, you!" Zafar flinched when someone suddenly pushed his back. He quickly glared at that person.

"Whoa, whoa, don't get so mad. I was just wondering why you're here."

Zafar frowned. Before him stood a light purple haired boy, or girl? Their bangs hung up to the shoulders, but the rest was brought back and tied in a bun with the rest of the hair.

"I bet you're wondering my gender... Right? Right? Right!?" The kid smiled, "Hm... I am female, but I could be male. Which do you think I am?"

Suddenly a different boy kneeled in front of them, taking the light purple haired person's hand, "You are definitely a female! Yes, you cannot fool me!"

The girl's silver eyes stared down at the boy's. Her mouth formed a sneer, "Interesting... but you are incor-"

"Sorry honey, but you can't fool me with your gender. I know I am correct. I am Jan Schmidt, representing Germany~"

"Hmf," the girl smirked as she pulled her hand away, "I'm Mios Diaz..."

"A lie." Zafar interrupted. The two then exchanged a glare, standing in silence as Jan stood in between, confused.

'Mios' sighed, "...Silver Iglesias, Argentina."

"Silver... What a beautiful name~"

Silver ignored the blond, jelled back haired boy, and demanded Zafar to introduce himself.

"...Zafar Lazarev... Uzbekistan." The coffee milk brown haired boy answered. "I know a fibber when I see one."

"Silver~ please tell me more abo-..." Jan cheerfully tried to continue a conversation, stopping when he was glared by both Silver and Zafar, "I went overboard, I'm sorry..."

* * *

"Well, well. He gathered a hefty amount of people didn't he..." A messy crimson haired boy chuckled.

"I-I'm sorry... I'm sorry...! Sorry..." In a distance a blue haired kid continued apologizing as he slightly bumped into the people around him. The red haired boy couldn't help but want to tease him.

But as he walked up to him, the boy became surprised to realize how tall the 'kid' was. The boy knew he was not short, more on the tall side, but this kid was about a head taller than him.

The blue haired kid smiled, "I'm Nikolai Bershov from Russia." He put his hand out.

"..." At first he was unsure, judging from the low sound in his voice and name, the blue haired kid was... Male. His long eyelashes made it misleading.

"Your name...?" Nikolai continued asking.

"Like I'd... Fine, Rein Valios, Italy."

"Rein-kun..."

"Don't dare get close to me!" Rein yelled surprising the tall Russian boy.

"Hiii...!?"

"Tch."

"Whoa, whoa aaahhhh!" A black haired boy suddenly ran into Rein causing them both to fall.

"Ahh... Are you ari-"

A dark skinned boy interrupted the Russian, "Are you guys okay?"

"Shit. Get off already!" The Italian red-head pushed the boy off himself.

"Ahaha, sorry, sorry" the boy backed off with both hands slightly raised, "I'm Lin Jialong from China." Jialong then glared at the dark skinned boy behind them.

"I didn't think you'd fall like that with such a light push! But at least no one's hurt..."

The Chinese boy let out a soft sigh, "Fine..."

The dark skinned boy smiled, "Thanks, Lin-sa-"

"Jialong! Don't you dare call me by my family name!" Jialong suddenly growled.

"Don't get so mad... anyways, I'm called Yato Ulpa. From Cotarl Village."

"Hm? Cotarl? Isn't that an African village?" Rein noticed as he showed a sly smile.

"Yup!" Yato answered happily. "I play keeper and am confident that I can stop everyone's shoot!"

Rein grinned. Grabbing a soccer ball and motioning the African boy to stand in front of the net, he placed the ball on the penalty kick mark.

Putting worn out keeper gloves on, Yato took his position.

Wondering what was happening, the other candidates gathered. Confused murmurs arose from them.

"I wonder what they are up to..." A really tall and skinny blond boy frowned.

A shy girl with scarlet hair flinched as she realized he was talking to her, "um... Uh..."

"Huh? Can't hear you?"

"It... Looks like they're doing a PK match..."

"I can at least see that. But why?" The blond boy realized he was making the girl uncomfortable and quickly apologized. "I guess my height kinda scared you, I'm sorry..."

The girl shook her head, "no, that's not it..."

"I'm Ryker Vandenburg, from the Netherlands."

"...Cerise Fleur, France!" The scarlet haired girl smiled. This boy was much kinder than he looked which relaxed her.

Rein cackled, "Stop every ball, you say... Let's see if you can stop this!" The Italian kicked the ball into the sky letting the ball gather fire hot energy around it. Rein then leaped into the air kicking it once making a red tornado fly down towards the keeper, "Bloody Storm!"

Surprised by the hissatsu, Yato didn't do anything and the next thing he realized the ball had flown past him and into the net.

"Cool!"

Gasps of confusion arose from the crowd.

"You...! Why didn't you try to stop the ball!?" Rein was furious.

However, Yato only casually put his hands on his hip and sneered, "Why do I need to waste my energy to stop a shoot from you anyways? Makes no sense."

"What...?"

The two players glared at each other.

"Okay, okay... Please calm down both of you...!" A short chestnut haired boy with thick eye brows and dropey eyes said as he walked in between the two. He wore a black hooded jacket with the front opened over a light brown shirt, baggy pants and a light purple scarf wrapped around his neck. He held an i-pad in his hand.

Clearing his throat, the boy spoke in a loud voice, "Welcome, players of the world. I am called Zack Nout, here representing the one who brought you here."

"Huh?"

"What?"

"You're just a middle schooler like us!?"

"Give us a break."

Zack just laughed off the player's comments, "Calm down... You are all being monitored right now by the world's renown soccer coaches and players, they will be selecting 9-13 players from your group."

"9? That's not enough for soccer though...?"

"How can we trust him?"

"Well, I'm just doing what I was told to... I have each of your data, and we're here to discover how accurate these numbers are." The boy then pointed to his left ear revealing the small machine in it, "Every one of you should have received this. It enables you to communicate amongst each other. If you make the team, you'll be given a much more efficient method for solving the language barrier."

"You say team... But what for? It seems a little farfetched for just Japan's international team..." A light green haired boy asked.

Murmurs of agreement arose.

Zack started to chuckle, "You may only know the answer if you are chosen, Milo Brook."

The boy who asked the question gasped, surprised his name was known to the boy.

"Why are you surprised? I told you, I have access to all your data as a soccer player." Zack laughed nervously, "Anyways, we have one defender who will attempt to stop your dribbling. Just get past her and proceed to shoot. Silver-san."

The light purple haired kid walked up to the front, "Let's see if any of you kids are worthy to be on the team, shall we?"

"Uh..."

Zack nodded and looked at the list, "Katelyn Ruth."

A waist-length silver haired girl walked up as she tied her long hair into a bun. Zack rolled a ball at her.

"Whenever you are ready, begin.'

Katelyn kicked the ball forward, running towards Silver.

Instead of waiting for her opponent to come to her, the light purple haired girl ran straight towards Katelyn, proceeding to kick the ball at her feet. Between the two kicks, the ball eventually flung upwards dispelling a strange energy.

Katelyn didn't give up and leaped into the air to retrieve the loose ball and continued past Silver.

Zack just called the next player without a single word to Katelyn.

"...huh?"

"Tara McDermott."

She had her long brown hair tied in a high pony.

Like Katelyn before her, the ball was dispelled after releasing a large amount of energy, and without a word, the next player was called.

After everyone was called once, Zack moved to the next step, "I have separated you into two teams. We'll have you all play in a small game against each other tomorrow, so take this time to get to know your rivals and teammates."

* * *

"Hello, players chosen for Team 1. I am Mizukawa Minori and will be the manager for this team." A calm, serious looking girl stated as the members of the first team gathered in a provided meeting room. She started to read off the names.

"Yato Ulpa."

The dark skinned boy raised his hand into the air. His position was Keeper as most of the players already figured out.

"Nikolai Bershov."

The tall blue haired Russian boy nodded as he slowly raised his hand. He seemed really shy.

"Silver Iglesias."

"Hello~" She chirped. Though it seemed she was a female, it still was questionable.

"Zafar Lazarev."

The coffee milk brown haired boy raised his hand only for a second, just enough for everyone to notice it was him who was called. These three were the defenders.

"Alice Snipe."

A green ponytailed girl grinned as she waved her hand elegantly. She had a very straight posture and the way she placed her hands in front of her suggested she was from a wealthy family.

"Lutz Vorqueldo."

A short messy golden haired Spanish boy answered. He chuckled softly, but didn't seem to realize he did this out loud.

"Cerise Fleur."

"Hai, hai~ Cerise Fleur is me! Nice to meet you all~!" A scarlet haired girl said. Her face was almost as red as her hair as she was obviously not used to speaking out loud like this.

Mizukawa just continued as normal.

"Jan Schmidt."

The blond Prussian bowed. He looked questioningly at Mizukawa as if deep in thought.

"Lee Hua."

A blue Chinese style twin-tailed girl nodded.

These 5 players were midfielders.

"Maria Belle."

"Yes! That's me!"

A topaz haired girl giggled. Her hair was tied in two buns. At first glance she seemed very bright and cheerful.

"And finally Falis Claud..."

Silence followed, for no one answered until finally out of nowhere, a hand shot up.

"That would be me..." A pale skinned, black haired girl answered in a mumble.

These two were forwards.

"This is the team. Whether you work together or not is none of my business." Mizukawa concluded as she sat herself on the chair, "There is a field in this stadium which you can use."

* * *

Meanwhile, team 2 was led out into the woods until they came to a soccer field. Zack turned as he looked at the names, "We'll do a roll call!"

"Mario Elzo."

A muscular dark skinned, short black curly haired boy raised his fist into the air, "Mario Elzo is me!" He bellowed. He was team 2's keeper.

"Tara McDermott."

The irish girl waved her hand into the air. She had a bright smile on her face.

"Ryker Vandenburg."

The tall, muscular, blond haired boy hit his own chest. He grinned showing off his white teeth.

"David Alkaev."

A hand shot up from a white, spikey haired boy. He was very tall, the same height as Ryker, who was introduced just before him.

These three where the defenders.

"Nadia Primadiputril."

A small black ponytailed girl raised her small trembling hand, quickly pulling it back when she realized everyone's attention was on her.

"Katelyn Ruth."

The silver haired girl answered with a simple, "yes."

"Yuuni Rutherland."

A gray haired girl put her hand into the air. The top was tied neatly, but let the bottom flow down.

"Lin Jialong."

"Present." Putting both his palm against his fist in front of him, the Chinese boy bowed.

"Evangelina R.M. Hawkezs..." Zack bit his tongue as he was saying the name held paused for second. After a bit, "Hawklizer..."

A very long haired boy snorted softly. He had his hair tied in a ribbon.

These 5 where the midfielders.

"Milo Brook."

The light green New Zealander smiled, "hello, everyone." He waved.

"Lastly, Rein Valios."

Everyone was familiar with that scarlet haired boy. He leaned against a tree in the back showing a sneer, "Just don't get in my way and everyone's happy."

Eva smirked.

"What's funny?"

"Oh... Its funny when weak people think they're so great... when they're not."

"..." Rein just stared in response. "Hmm..."

"Ahaha, well anyways this is team 2..." Zack wrapped up, ignoring the fight which was occurring. "Feel free to use these soccer balls and field. I won't do anything but watch." The boy grinned.

* * *

_The next day._

The two teams each took their positions on the field. It was quite early still, but from inside the stadium, it was impossible to tell the time.

Zack placed a soccer ball on the center. He looked at Maria, "Call it." He said as he flipped a coin.

"Heads."

"...heads it is. Team 1's kick off."

The two teams' line ups were like so:

* * *

**Team 1**

Maria-Falis

Cerise-Jan-Lee

Alice-Lutz

Nikolai-Silver-Zafar

Yato

* * *

**Team 2**

Rein-Milo

Nadia-Jialong-Yuuni

Katelyn-Evangelina

Tara-Ryker-David

Mario

* * *

The chestnut haired boy put a whistle in his mouth as he backed away from the center circle. Once he got far enough away, Zack blew the whistle signalling the start of the game.

Maria passed the ball to Falis who started to dribble the ball up. She tore through Team 2's players and was immediately in front of the net.

"Urgh... Still going off on her own..." Maria sighed.

Falis caused her surroundings to be covered in ice. She kicked the ball causing it to grow icicles on it as it tore towards the net, "Symphonic Harmony!"

Mario tried to stop the tremendous shoot with his hissatsu. Summoning vines behind him to form a hand-shape he directed it to clench the incoming ball, "Vine Grip!" Though the shoot overpowered the keeper.

Team 1 led with 1 point.

"Nin, nin~" Falis grinned triumphantly.

"Wow... That was fast!" Ryker praised.

"..." David stared at the ball in the net and at the person who shot it, Falis, "...I'll stop it next time...!"

"...I'm sorry." Mario grunted.

Tara helped the Mexican to his feet, "No worries, we'll just get the next point!"

Rein sneered. _If it's that keeper, I can easily score..._ He thought. At the centerline, Rein passed the ball to Milo to resume the game.

Milo back passed it quickly to Jialong before he approached Lee. Jialong was easily able to bring the ball to the defense line.

Zafar went to stop the Chinese midfielder.

"Downburst." Jialong started to accerate and right before running into Zafar, the black haired boy leaped over his opponent creating a strong wind which blew Zafar away.

"Uwah!"

Silver and Nikolai stood in the midfielders path however.

"Over here, Chinese kid!" Rein demanded as he ran to the open space.

"It's Jialong!" The boy corrected as he kicked it into the air.

"Whatever~" Rein cackled. "Bloody Storm!" The same hissatsu the scarlet haired boy showed before was shot.

Yato took a deep breath. Crossing both his arms in an X-shape, the African boy dashed forward to the limit of the goal square, "God Hand X!" He yelled as a large red hand extended from his outstretched one, trapping the ball in his palms.

"What!?"

Yato grinned, "Phew..." He then passed the ball to Zafar.

The Uzbekistan boy dribbled the ball up.

Yuuni went to stop him.

Kicking the ball straight forward the background changed into an desert, "Silk Road!" He yelled as a bright light shone, blinding Yuuni letting Zafar get past easily.

"Lutz!"

The ball went to the Spanish midfielder. Eva went to stop him, but Lutz passed it to the next player before the boy could reach himself.

"Jan!"

"Thank-you~" the blond Prussian chirped as he kicked the ball into the air causing multiple rings of fire to surround it, "Kugel Sniper!" He yelled as he kicked the ball making it rocket down to the net.

Mario used his hissatsu, "Vine Grip!" This time, the ball was stopped. "Yes!" The dark skinned boy grinned.

"Pass it up!"

Mario nodded and kicked the ball up to Nadia. Maria and Cerise nodded as they both slid at the girl together, successfully stealing the ball from her.

Katelyn saw this coming and was already marking Cerise and quickly stole the loose ball. She then proceeded to kick it up, "Jialong!"

"Tch, I'll get it in this time!" Rein growled as he pushed the Chinese player in order to get the ball himself.

"Hey!?"

"Bloody Storm!" The Scarlet haired boy proceeded to shoot and this time, the ball seared into the net. The score was now tied. "Heh."

"Rein! We're a team! You can't just act selfishly like that!" Milo scolded.

"Hmf, I do what I want. The likes of you can't order me around..." The Italian snorted.

"Hey! Listen to me!"

"It's okay Milo, I'm fine. See?" Jialong sprung back onto his feet and dusted himself off.

"Both teams aren't very coordinates..." Zack laughed nervously.

Mizukawa just mumbled in response, "I wonder what they are thinking...?" She looked upwards.

The game resumed.

Falis tried to storm through towards the goal once more. She kicked the ball.

David ran in between and intercepted the powerful shoot, kicking it away.

"Huh?"

Eva picked up the loose ball. "Silent Strike," as his opponent, Jan, ran up to him, Eva kicked the ball, gathering wind energy around it, causing it to glide over the Prussian's head. Eva ran past him and retrieved the ball.

"He's so quick!?"

"Yuuni!"

The surrounding became a dark blue sky as Yuuni leaped into the air along with the ball. Lutz went to mark her, but a bright yellow light blinded him, "Divine Moon!" Yuuni yelled as she got past her opponent.

"Lee!"

Lee recieved the ball and continued to bring it forward. Ryker slid at her, but was easily avoided.

The game continued without either side letting their opponents make a second point. It was a stalemate until the end.

Zack blew the whistle three times indicating the end. The match ended in a 1-1 tie.

The players all let out sighs as they were catching their breath. The moment where the members are chosen was now. Only those who make it will be able to get the deal they were each promised; and know the truth of this selection.

From the back, the white bearded man in sunglasses and white suit walked up.

All the players lined up in front of him, eagerly awaiting what the results are.

This man did no explanations and immediately got to the point. His deep voice echoed throughout the arena, "The ones who made it onto the team are..."

* * *

_4 months after selection..._

All the Junior High School teams of Japan gathered at the Holy Road Stadium im hopes that they will be selected as Japan's representative team. Little did they know that this was a much larger problem. The players which were chosen by Kuroiwa Kantoku had each been put into different schools' soccer teams and awaited to be called up themselves. Each were given a Japanese name and had to pose as this country's citizen for the time being. This was to avoid panic. Who would calmly react to the fact aliens exist?

Kuroiwa Kantoku walked up to the mic as his name was called to announce the members of Shinsei Inazuma Japan.

"Welcome, players of Japan. Today, you have all gathered in hopes of joining this country's representative team. However, only 15 will be selected."

Murmers arose throughout the stadium as Kuroiwa continued.

"Captain, Matsukaze Tenma."

A brown haired boy in a yellow jersey showed a big smile as his name was called. His friend congratulated him immediately.

"Jiku Ren."

In the Teikoku uniform, Rein started to cackle softly to himself creeping the players around him.

"Kokonose Kiri."

Zafar, who was in Kidokawa wear, nodded. His dark purple eyes kept their cold expression.

"Kogane Riku."

Silver, in Hakuren wear, pretended to act surprised by letting out a gasp.

"Rin Karyuu."

In Mannozaka wear, Jialong lifted his head proudly.

"Otoho Mintoka."

Maria nodded indicating she heard her name called. She stood with Genei Gakuen.

"Satori Ryuusuke."

Milo, who was with Seidouzan's team, unfolded his crossed arms, smiling brightly.

"Kisaragi Jin."

Jan grinned showing his teeth as he casually put his hands behind his head. He ignored Kaiou players' angry glares.

"Seto Yuuri."

Yato nodded, but said nothing else since he was embarrassed from all the gazes from Gassan Kunimitsu's players. Especially since that team's captain was a keeper himself.

"Yamagami Kazuki."

David opened the eyes he had kept closed. He stood in the same line as Eito Gakuen.

"Asuna Kyouko."

The silver haired Katelyn took a deep breath. She was in Oumihara's uniform.

"Shigi Arisu."

Alice chuckled to herself as she fixed her bangs slightly. She was with Tengawara's players.

"Taiguchi Teruo."

Lutz, who was in Aoba's uniform, took a deep breath as he calmed himself.

"Amemiya Taiyou."

The orange haired boy let out a sigh of relief as he was congratulated by his teammates.

"And lastly, Miyabino Reichi."

The short gray haired boy looked surprised at first, but then nodded slowly. Mikado slapped him on the back as a congratulation.

"All those called, come forward."

The players did as they were told walking up to the line for the entire stadium to get a glimpse of their 'country's' representative team. The FFI V2 was about to begin.

* * *

**Thank-you everyone for submitting an OC! I had hard time deciding which ones to make it into the team since there were about 15 to choose from. I mainly chose by personality (so there weren't overlaps), position (there were a lot of midfielders) and country. Even if your character didn't make it in, I hope you'll continue supporting this story.**

**Yuuni Sutherland (Italy)- Mizuhara Yukie**

**Tara McDermott (Ireland)- Soccers Heart**

**Cerise Fleur (France)- SapphireSpade**

**Evangelina R.M. Hawkelizer (Russia)- APHLync13**

**Hua Lee (China)- Shoujiku Shouji**

**Falis Claud (USA)- Rin Ice Miyako**

**Nadia Primadiputril (India)- Fuyukaze Mahou**

**Nikolai Bershov (Russia)- Tsukino Kagami- LunA**

**Ryker Vandenburg (Netherlands)- mine**

**Mario Elzo (Mexico)- mine**

* * *

**Congratulations for those who made it~ the True Earth Eleven team is this!**

**1- GK, Yato Ulpa aka Seto Yuuri from Cotarl- Tsukino Kagami- LunA**

**2- DF, Silver Iglesias aka Kogane Riku from Argentina- mine**

**3- DF, Milo Brook aka Satori Ryuusuke from New Zealand- Kurosaki Makoto**

**4- DF, Katelyn Ruth aka Asuna Kyouko from USA- Shiranai Atsune**

**5- MF, Alice Snipe aka Shigi Arisu from England- Children of Light**

**6- MF, Zafar Lazarev aka Kokonose Kiri from Uzbekistan- mine**

**7- MF, Jan Schmidt aka Kisaragi Jin from Germany- Tsukino Kagami-LunA**

**8- MF/Captain, Matsukaze Tenma from Japan- Canon**

**9- FW, Rein Valios aka Jiku Ren from Italy- FourthMind**

**10- FW, Amemiya Taiyou from Japan- Canon**

**11- FW, Maria Belle aka Otoho Mintoka from USA- SapphireSpade**

**13- MF, Lin Jialong aka Rin Karyuu from China- Mizuhara Yukie**

**15- DF, Lutz Vorqueldo aka Taiguchi Teruo from Spain- OrangeLover10**

**18- FW, David Alkaev aka Yamagami Kazuki from Russia- TransparentAnswer**

**20- GK, Miyabino Reichi from Japan- Canon**

**Managers**

**Zack Nout from Canada- mine**

**Mizukawa Minori from Japan- Canon**

**Sorano Aoi from Japan- Canon**

**Coach**

**Kuroiwa Ryuusei aka Kageyama Reiji from Italy**

**Trainer**

**Endou Mamoru from Japan**

**Fideo Aldena from Italy**

* * *

**The FFI V2 was about to begin, but Tenma is confused with these players he has never seen before. As they practice, he admits they are talented, but where were they prior to this tournament? The players were given 3 rules they must follow, what are they? Next Episode: Shinsei Inazuma Japan!**


	3. Shinsei Inazuma Japan

**I'll post the members of the team every chapter to make it easier to tell who is who. If you like it, or would rather have it at the bottom or not bother listing it every chapter, please tell me~**

**1- GK, Yato Ulpa aka Seto Yuuri from Cotarl- Tsukino Kagami- LunA**

**2- DF, Silver Iglesias aka Kogane Riku from Argentina- mine**

**3- DF, Milo Brook aka Satori Ryuusuke from New Zealand- Kurosaki Makoto**

**4- DF, Katelyn Ruth aka Asuna Kyouko from USA- Shiranai Atsune**

**5- MF, Alice Snipe aka Shigi Arisu from England- Children of Light**

**6- MF, Zafar Lazarev aka Kokonose Kiri from Uzbekistan- mine**

**7- MF, Jan Schmidt aka Kisaragi Jin from Germany- Tsukino Kagami-LunA**

**8- MF/Captain, Matsukaze Tenma from Japan- Canon**

**9- FW, Rein Valios aka Jiku Ren from Italy- FourthMind**

**10- FW, Amemiya Taiyou from Japan- Canon**

**11- FW, Maria Belle aka Otoho Mintoka from USA- SapphireSpade**

**13- MF, Lin Jialong aka Rin Karyuu from China- Mizuhara Yukie**

**15- DF, Lutz Vorqueldo aka Taiguchi Teruo from Spain- OrangeLover10**

**18- FW, David Alkaev aka Yamagami Kazuki from Russia- TransparentAnswer**

**20- GK, Miyabino Reichi from Japan- Canon**

**Managers**

**Zack Nout from Canada- mine**

**Mizukawa Minori from Japan- Canon**

**Sorano Aoi from Japan- Canon**

**Coach**

**Kuroiwa Ryuusei aka Kageyama Reiji from Italy**

**Trainer**

**Endou Mamoru from Japan**

**Fideo Aldena from Italy**

* * *

Shinsei Inazuma Japan

"Okay, so you 15 are Shinsei Inazuma Japan. I'm one of the Trainers, Endou Mamoru." The brunet introduced.

"And I'm Takane Haruto." A dark brown haired man in glasses smiled. He seemed somewhat familiar to Tenma.

"Now go on, introduce yourselves. Name, position, grade and something about you. You start, Tenma."

"Ah yes!" The captain shouted, "I'm Matsukaze Tenma. Position is midfielder and I'm a first year. Um... Anyways, I just LOVE soccer...!"

Endou nodded as he looked over to the wild orange haired boy, "Amemiya Taiyou, a forward and also a first year. I used to be unable to do soccer, but I'm proud that I can now."

"...Miyabino Reiichi. Goalkeeper and first year. I am honoured to be part of Inazuma Japan." The short gray-haired boy said.

"Kokonose Kiri, midfielder and also first year. And... I'll do my best..." Zafar announced quickly.

Silver was next, "Kogane Riku desu~ Nice to meet you all! I'm a defender and a second-year. I've never played soccer before."

Tenma gasped, "really!?"

"Just kidding~ did I surprise you?" Silver giggled, "Why would a beginner make it into the Representative Team anyways."

"I... Guess...?"

"I'm Rin Karyuu, midfielder and a third-year. Please call me Karyuu." Jialong smiled.

The green haired Milo introduced himself, "Satori Ryuusuke, defender and second year. Other than soccer, I really like animals and cold weather."

"...Jiku Ren, forward and despite my age I am a third year, I expect you all to call me senpai." Rein cackled.

"S-Seto Yuuri..." Yato said very tensed up, "I-I'm a keeper and confident to stop lots of shoots. Ah, I'm a first year."

Next to Yato was the giant, David, "Yamagami Kazuki. Forward and second year. It's only been about two years since I started soccer, but I am not going to let that stop me."

"A second year with that height...? He's waay taller than Shindou-senpai and even Sangoku-senpai." Tenma whispered to himself as he looked up at David.

"Kisaragi Jin, midfielder and also second year." Jan grinned as combed the only loose flick of hair in his face, "I guess something about me is that I am a part-time host."

"Taiguchi Teruo." The messy brown haired Lutz introduced himself next. His eyes shone with excitement, "I am a defender and a first year. I'm so excited... for the FFI?" The boy was close to telling the truth, but caught himself in time.

"I am Asuna Kyouko, call me Kyouko. I play defense and am a second year. I'm good at chess so we can play during the breaks." Katelyn smiled.

"Hai hai~ I'm Shigi Arisu. I am a midfielder and first year. I am a master at ventriloquism." Alice said the last part without moving her mouth and opened and closed her hand like it was a puppet.

"Wow!" Tenma and Taiyou smiled.

"This is nothing~"

"I'm the last one it seems. I'm Otoho Mintoka. A forward and second year." Maria grinned, "Nice to meet you, nya~"

"And this is everyone." Endou wrapped up.

"Haven't heard of any of the other players..." Tenma whispered.

"Have you, Miyabino-kun?" Taiyou asked quietly.

Miyabino snorted, "Nope."

It was then Kuroiwa Kantoku walked in. Everyone looked in the Coach's direction.

"I shall introduce you to our managers." He said as three kids followed him.

The first girl looked calm, "Mizukawa... Minori."

Next was the chestnut haired boy with the scarf around his neck, Zack, "Yukine Kouya desu. I will do my best to support all of you." He smiled.

And the final girl had light blue hair and was energetic. Tenma and Taiyou recognized her immediately. She introduced herself, "I am Sorano Aoi. I am so excited to be Inazuma Japan's manager. Nice to meet you all."

"We'll only do the morning practice today." Kuroiwa stated before heading out. Mizukawa followed him away.

"Huh?" Aoi tilted her head questioningly.

Zack laughed nervously, "Just let her be, Sorano-san."

"Okay..."

"We'll start with a simple jog." Endou shouted, "Stay together and run around the field 5 times. Tenma, you lead everyone."

"Yes Endou kan... I mean, Endou Coach." The captain replied energetically.

"Matsukaze Tenma, Amemiya Taiyou and Miyabino Reiichi. We have to keep the truth from them..."

* * *

_4 months earlier..._

"There are 3 rules each of you must follow. First, you must do as I say, no questions asked. Second, you must not have anyone find out about your real name, nationality or past. Third, I only accept victory as an outcome. Losing is not an option."

"Yes!"

Kuroiwa Kantoku showed a strange headband machine. He motioned for Zafar to come and the boy obediently did as he was told.

Putting the machine on the coffee milk brown haired boy's head. It started to light up for about 10 seconds then stopped.

"Huh?" Zafar frowned.

"Take out the translator device on your ear."

Without this, the boy knew he couldn't understand what the Coach would say. The Uzbeck boy still listened however.

"How do you feel?"

"I don't feel any diff... !?" The boy held his mouth. He was speaking Japanese!?

"This was made under a blueprint we received from the Galactic Council. It gives people the knowledge of a certain language. This case, Japanese. Next person..."

"Pseudonyms?" Everyone repeated.

"Yes." Zack grinned. He handed everyone a name tag with their new first and last names written on it. "From now on, call each other by these names to get used to them.

Zafar frowned at the name which was written in letters he shouldn't of been able to read. Kokonose Kiri. It feels weird suddenly being able to understand foreign language.

"Cool name." Milo commented, looking over at the name Zafar was given.

The Uzbeck boy didn't say anything and just pinned his name onto his shirt.

Milo sighed and did the same. The name he was given was, Satori Ryuusuke.

"A Japanese name..." Alice smiled as she admired her fake name, Shigi Arisu.

"For the next 4 months, we'll teach you about Japanese culture, language and of course, manners." Zack stated. "This is to help make the lie that you are all Japanese more believable."

"Do we have to use those... Uhh, chopsticks then!? Are you going to teach us?" Lutz asked.

"Yup~" the chestnut haired boy smiled, "All meals will be Japanese for a while so you'll all be able to stand them."

"What a drag..." Rein sighed.

"What's the matter? Unable to handle Japanese food?" Maria chuckled, but stopped when the boy grabbed her arm and started to slowly twist it. "Oww...!? Ow! Stop it!"

Rein just sneered.

"Okay, that's enough... Ren." Jialong said as he karate chopped the top of Rein's head.

The red haired boy snorted as he released Maria's arm.

"You okay?"

"...I could've handled myself..." Was all the girl mumbled before leaving.

Jialong rubbed the back of his head, "We're still far from a team..."

"Kyouko-chan! You have really pretty hair! Must be difficult to care for." Jan complemented Katelyn's long, silver hair.

She blushed, "I-It's not that big of a deal..."

"Mumumu..." The dark skinned boy frowned as he was practicing to use chopsticks. "It's so much easier to eat with your hands... why can't we do that."

Alice gasped, "That's so barbaric!? Remember Japan is strict when it comes to manners! You must master this of you hope to stay on the team!"

"But it's so hard...!"

"How are you so good at chopsticks if you're from England, Ali- Shigi-senpai..." Lutz corrected himself midsentence.

Alice answered, "One of my maids were from Japan, so I learned from her."

"M-maids!?" Lutz gasped. _What the... she's an Ojou-sama...!?_

"What are maids?" The African boy tilted his head to the side, frowning.

"Nice people who help around the house."

"Ahh..."

"No! That's not what a maid is... Maid is a woman hired to do housework for busy, stinking rich families!" Lutz yelled.

"Why are you getting so worked up for?" The two frowned at the young Spanish boy.

"I-I... Uh..."

"Okay, okay. Enough with that." Jialong stepped in starting a new conversation.

"..."

"Hey, hey, hey~ whatcha doing all alone out here?" Silver chuckled as she walked up to David who stood, arms crossed, away from everyone else.

"You creep me out, get lost." He growled.

However, the girl continued laughing, "Man you're sure straight forward with your sharp tongue. What? Were you hoping I was hurt?" Silver overacted by clenching her chest as if in pain, "Ah, the pain~"

"Are making fun of me?"

"Nonono~ why would I need to do something like that, sir?"

David had enough. He started to walk away from the light purple haired girl, but she continued to follow.

"Stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"Why are you following me for!?"

Silver smirked as she took his hand in sniffed it, "You smell of blood. You've killed someone, a human, before haven't you?"

Gasping David pulled his hand away.

Silver then returned to her former cheerful attitude, "I'm just kidding~ don't look so scared like that." She then waved, "Looking forward to playing with you, Kazuki-kun~"

"..."

* * *

_dinner_

"Being able to speak Japanese suddenly's been so useful. Aliens do have advanced technology~" Milo sighed as he continued trying to pick up the loose tomato on his plate with his chopsticks. After trying over and over again to clasp it, he started to try stab them.

When everyone started to clear their plates one by one, the green haired boy started to panic, "How were you guys able to pick up the tomatoes!?"

Silver chuckled, "You mean you can't~?"

"You can do it, Satori-kun!" Alice cheered.

Yato laughed nervously, "Cheering for someone to eat tomatoes is a bit over the top, don't you think?"

"Hmm, Kokonose... You haven't touched your tomatoes yet..." Katelyn pointed out as she looked at the boy's plate.

Zafar flinched.

"Aha, you don't like tomatoes don't you~"

"N-no...! I'm saving them for... later..."

"Then eat them."

"..." Zafar gulped as slowly went to grab the tomato only to have it roll off the table. His second and last tomatoes also shared the same fate, "ah, too bad..."

"That was totally on purpose..."

Zafar picked up the dropped tomatoes and threw them into the garbage, ignoring the last comment. Most of the members had already left the cafeteria.

"If you didn't like those tomatoes, I would've eaten them for you..." Milo giggled.

"Shut up, you can't even eat the ones you have on your plate!"

"Hey! I'm getting there!"

"Making a big fuss over a tomato... What kids..." Rein sighed.

"Hey! You're no different age wise!" Milo frowned, "How old are you, anyways?"

The red haired boy chuckled, "I'm 13."

"That's the same as me!"

"But also a third year. Don't put me on the same boat as you people." Rein added as he left.

"Uh..." Milo frowned.

Zafar started to clean up his own plates silently, leaving Milo alone in the cafeteria.

"I hope I can make some friends..." The boy whispered as he finally was able to grab the first tomato.

* * *

_Back to present._

After a light practice, everyone was showed to their rooms. In a large area, there were 4 small buildings and a large one in the back with the cafeteria, and baths. Each of the small buildings contained 4 rooms and a table area to sit at.

In the first building was Tenma, Taiyou and Miyabino.

The second was Jan, Rein, Jialong and Yato.

The third was Zafar, Milo, Lutz and David.

And the fourth was for the girls, Maria, Alice, Katelyn and Silver.

The managers were given a room in the large building.

Each person had to prepare their own blankets and sheets for their room. They were also able to bring whatever they wanted to furnish since there was only a bed and desk prepared.

Each room was separated by walls, and the doors were all button activated sliding doors. A doorbell was also located for each room.

"...!?" Yato was lost for words.

"Looks like a Culture Shock..." Jialong laughed.

"B-b-bed... D-desk... Automatic... Walls that don't get blown down... Alone..." Yato mumbled slowly getting depressed.

"Scared for being alone? What a child." Rein cackled making Yato even more scared.

"Ren! Stop that." Jialong frowned, "Why can't say things more honestly..."

"Haah!?" Rein blushed angrily, "I wasn't trying to comfort him or anything...!"

Jialong grinned, "Did I say something like that?"

Realizing what he said, Rein angrily went into his room, shutting the door.

"What Ren meant to say was, "You aren't completely alone, so don't worry."

"How did you get that!?" Jan gasped.

Yato smiled, "Oh... Ren-kun's actually really nice..."

"A tsun~" the black haired senior smiled.

"I'm not so sure..."

* * *

**The next opponents are announced, Korea's Representative, Fire Dragon. The team practices hard for the next match but who holds the key to this match? Next Episode: First Match.**

* * *

**YAY for third chapter~ **

**Little by little, I'm trying to get each OC's characters and I was wondering who do you think would be good friends with who and etc. Who would like romance in this story? Please review/PM your suggested pairs. And I'll as OCs' owners if those pairs are alright with them~ You can also wait and see what each character is more like before suggesting.**


	4. First Match

**1- GK, Yato Ulpa aka Seto Yuuri from Cotarl- Tsukino Kagami- LunA**

**2- DF, Silver Iglesias aka Kogane Riku from Argentina- mine**

**3- DF, Milo Brook aka Satori Ryuusuke from New Zealand- Kurosaki Makoto**

**4- DF, Katelyn Ruth aka Asuna Kyouko from USA- Shiranai Atsune**

**5- MF, Alice Snipe aka Shigi Arisu from England- Children of Light**

**6- MF, Zafar Lazarev aka Kokonose Kiri from Uzbekistan- mine**

**7- MF, Jan Schmidt aka Kisaragi Jin from Germany- Tsukino Kagami-LunA**

**8- MF/Captain, Matsukaze Tenma from Japan- Canon**

**9- FW, Rein Valios aka Jiku Ren from Italy- FourthMind**

**10- FW, Amemiya Taiyou from Japan- Canon**

**11- FW, Maria Belle aka Otoho Mintoka from USA- SapphireSpade**

**13- MF, Lin Jialong aka Rin Karyuu from China- Mizuhara Yukie**

**15- DF, Lutz Vorqueldo aka Taiguchi Teruo from Spain- OrangeLover10**

**18- FW, David Alkaev aka Yamagami Kazuki from Russia- TransparentAnswer**

**20- GK, Miyabino Reichi from Japan- Canon**

**Managers**

**Zack Nout from Canada- mine**

**Mizukawa Minori from Japan- Canon**

**Sorano Aoi from Japan- Canon**

**Coach**

**Kuroiwa Ryuusei aka Kageyama Reiji from Italy**

**Trainer**

**Endou Mamoru from Japan**

**Fideo Aldena from Italy**

* * *

First Match

"Haah!" Taiyou kicked the ball towards the net which Yato was protecting. The African boy caught it cleanly.

"Nice save, Seto!" Tenma yelled.

Yato nodded as he passed the ball to David to bring up.

David passed it further up to Maria. The girl proceeded to shoot, however, it was punched away.

"Aw..."

"Next time, Otoho-san." The captain encouraged as he retrieved the ball.

"Seems everyone's teamwork is getting better." Endou smiled. He then blew the whistle to get everyone's attention. Once the entire team had gathered, the trainer announced, "Our first opponents have been decided. Yukine."

"Ah, yes." Zack nodded as he read off some notes on his i-pad, "Our next opponents are Korea's Representative Team, Fire Dragon."

"Ooh, such a strong team from the start!" Taiyou smiled excitedly.

"They're known for their powerful and quick attacks. Working on our defenses might be a good idea, right?" The boy smiled.

"Defense practice." Tenma nodded, "I agree! Everyone let's resume practice!"

"Yes!"

* * *

The hard practice was finished. Everyone was chugging their drinks Aoi and Zack had prepared them.

"Hey, Seto." Miyabino walked up to the team's first keeper. "I admit that your skills as a keeper are high, but I won't lose to you! ...that's all I wanted to say.

Yato smiled, eyes sparkling as he grabbed the boy's hands, "So we're like... Rivals?"

"Huh?"

"Rivals?"

"Uh... Sure?"

Yato screamed, "Yes~ I won't lose either then!"

Miyabino sighed. He disliked people like Yato. And the training was so different from what he practiced in Teikoku. His teammates were all skilled players, but wondered how they were kept secret from the public for this long... Yet, he felt he saw some of them before.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Yato frowned.

Miyabino had forgotten the boy was still there, "uh... Nothing..."

"Here's a towel, Otoho-san." Zack smiled as he handed her a towel.

"Thank-you..." Maria took it. As she wiped her face she asked, "I'm sorry, but I don't see many male managers and was always wondering... Why you became one."

Zack laughed, "I really like sports, but can't play them... I think that's the main reason."

"Oh... I was hoping for a more interesting story..."

"Sorry about that~" the boy smiled as he went to the other players give them their towels.

* * *

"Say Tenma... I've been always wondering..."

"Yeah...?"

"Isn't this Soccer Garden a little overboard for only a junior World Soccer league? I mean, if it was Senior, maybe, but junior!?"

"Taiyou, I think you're over think... But it is a little strange... All the doors are automatic."

"Not just that... Look how big this bath is!? Its like a size of an expensive hotel's onsen!?" Taiyou yelled as the two boys looked at the large bath they were at.

A large hole, filled with hot water was found in the middle. On the right side were stools to sit on and mini shower heads. A sauna was found through a door in the left and a small tub of cool water was found next to the sauna door.

"Well, there's no point thinking about it..." Tenma laughed as he seated himself in front of one of the shower heads. There was shampoo prepared for them placed in front.

"What do you think of the other players, Tenma?" Taiyou asked.

Tenma thought for a bit, "They're all really good and I want to get to know them better."

"... Don't you think its weird how that many players, of that skill level were not known?"

Tenma shook his head, "That's not important, right? They are our teammates, and we just have to do our best with them!"

"... I guess you're right, Captain~"

'...It's really weird when you call me, captain..."

* * *

The day of the match had come. The team was getting into their uniforms in the change rooms provided at the Holy Road Stadium.

This would be Shinsei Inazuma Japan's first official match.

"This is exciting, isn't it~" Taiyou exclaimed to the white haired boy next to him.

David just nodded without saying a word.

Kuroiwa Kantoku gathered the team to announce the line up.

Forward: Amemiya Taiyou, Jiku Ren, Yamagami Kazuki

Midfielder: Matsukaze Tenma, Rin Karyuu, Zafar Lazarev, Shigi Arisu

Defender: Satori Ryuusuke, Taiguchi Teruo, Asuna Kyouko

Keeper: Seto Yuuri

"I only accept victory as an outcome." The Coach ended and the team prepared to enter the stadium.

Lining up, side by side to their opponents, the two teams walked out as the crowd cheered for their country's team.

After the captains and Coaches shook each other's hands, both teams took their positions on the field.

The game will begin with Inazuma Japan's ball. Taiyou passed the ball to Rein; Kick off!

Rein dribbled the ball up and easily avoided Fire Dragon's forwards, "heh."

"Move up, everyone!" Tenma yelled. "Work together, Jiku!"

"I-I know!" Rein growled as he kicked the ball towards Zafar.

Fire Dragon's player quickly marked the brown haired boy.

"Silk...!?" Zafar was about to use his hissatsu, but stopped and as a result got the ball stolen. "Urgh!"

* * *

_"I suggest you don't use Silk Road, Zafar." Zack stated during one practice._

_"Why?"_

_"It's one of Uzbekistan's Storm Wolf's signature move, they'll know something is up immediately." The manager sighed, "Don't use it during the preliminary matches, especially..."_

* * *

The ball was quickly passed to the Korean team's captain, Le Chung-Yun. He was known as Korea's Wind and like his name suggests, the ball was already in front of the net.

"Rapid Fire!" Kicking the ball multiple times, the forward caused fire energy to surround it as it rocketed towards the net.

"What!?" Yato gasped as the ball zipped into the net.

"G-Goal! First point goes to Fire Dragon!" The commentary yelled as the Korean team's fans screamed in reply.

Chung-Yun fixed his glasses as he snorted, "earthlings..."

The African boy then remembered, these 'Koreans', they're actually aliens. Since they appeared like humans, he had forgotten. But they were aliens posing as earthling players.

"You okay?" Milo asked as he helped the dark skinned boy to his feet.

"Man, that forward is sure fast..." Lutz frowned.

"They're all aliens..." Yato laughed softly, "Real ones...!"

Lutz quickly bonked the boy on the head, "Shush! You're not supposed to say that."

Milo laughed nervously, "Well, it sure doesn't feel like we're actually playing them..."

Yato's eyes continued to sparkle with excitement, "I'm finally going to be a hero... A hero!"

Milo and Lutz exchanged a confused glance.

"Get back to your positions." Katelyn stated as she held her chin in thought.

The game resumed and Tenma dribbled the ball up.

"Kazaana Drive!" The captain created a large twister and leaped into the middle of it passing the opposing players.

"Taiyou!"

The orange haired boy jumped into the air, large fire enveloped the ball as he kicked down towards the net, "Sunshine Storm!"

"Dai Bakuhatsu Harite" clapping his hands in front of him, the keeper started to hit his palms against the ball, slowly stopping it.

"Wow!" Taiyou gasped. "This makes the match more interesting..."

The ball flew over Taiyou's head. To a Korean player.

"I won't let you!" Alice leaped into the air to intercept the ball. However, the opponent also jumped. Panicing, Alice headed it down and Jialong was able to get the ball.

The midfielder was able easily get past the defenders and went for the shoot, but was easily stopped.

"...we're getting pushed, Kantoku." Mizukawa chuckled.

This did not faze the Coach at all. He just grinned, "Yes, the way they are playing now, the team will lose."

The first half finished and the score was still, 1-0.

"Argh... They're so strong..." Taiyou sighed. He seemed a bit happy.

Suddenly, Katelyn clapped her hands together to get everyone's attention. "Don't you guys want to win!?"

"What do you mean? Of course we..." Taiyou started.

"Quiet!" Katelyn cut him off, "Right now, there is no teamwork, we're just relying on individual strengths... Only focusing on the plays currently on the board."

"Asuna...san?" Tenma slowly said.

"In chess, it is important to predict your opponents move and have the entire game already played in your mind." The silver haired girl took a deep breath, "I have a plan that will win us this game, the key will be; Karyuu-kun, Jiku...senpai... Seto-kun and Mintoka-chan.

Maria frowned for she was benched and didn't understand what her teammate meant.

"Just listen..."

* * *

The second half started with Fire Dragon's ball. The game started as it left off, the ball going back and forth without anyone being able to stop it.

Until Katelyn decided it was time, "Let's go!" She ran up to the opposing midfielder.

"Hmf, I'll get passed you...!" He kicked the ball causing it to spin towards Katelyn, "Doukasen!"

"Rise of the Dead!" Katelyn stomped her foot onto the ground summoning a giant skeletal figure to rise and block the ball.

"What."

"The counter starts now, Karyuu!"

The black haired boy received the ball. And like Katelyn predicted, Chung-Yun went to mark him.

"I won't let you get past."

"It's exactly as she said..." Jialong grinned. Before the opposing team's captain could reply, Jialong sprinted forward, passing Korea's Wind.

"Won't lose with speed! Jiku-kun!"

Rein got the ball.

"Wow... Just like that girl said...!" Rein took a deep breath and used his hissatsu. Kicking the ball into the sky and gathering fire energy around it, Rein leaped over and kicked the firey tornado down towards to goal, "Bloody Storm!"

"Dai Bakuhatsu Har-" the goal keeper was flung back into the net along with the ball. "Hmf. Guess I was too much for you."

"Goal! Inazuma Japan has tied the score! However there is not much time left... Will it go into overtime!?" The commentary continued to rile up the crowd.

Katelyn smirked as she nodded to Kuroiwa.

"Player change!"

Maria had finished her stretches and was ready to play. She high-fived David whom she was going in for.

The tall boy sat himself on the bench.

"Hm... Surprising~ you don't look mad at all for being put on the bench, not by Coach, but by a fellow player." Silver teased.

David only glanced at her for a second, "There is a time and place for a character to shine. And... Her plan made sense..."

"Hm..."

"We don't want to go into overtime... We'll bring them down here!" Fire Dragon's captain yelled and his teammates hollered in response.

"Do the best play you can everyone!" Tenma yelled and the members of Shinsei Inazuma Japan nodded. These games, they must win them...!

Chung-Yun started to dribble the ball forward. Alice and Zafar stood in the forward's path, but he dodged them to the right. This time Milo and Lutz blocked, this too he avoided.

* * *

_"Fire Dragon is the type of team which revolves around a single player, Chung-Yun, so if we get a point close to the end, he'll definitely go bring the ball up himself." Katelyn explained. "We then have to force him to avoid our defense so he'll be in a spot which will be difficult for Chung-Yun to shoot from."_

* * *

"Rapid Fire!"

Yato grinned, "God Hand X!" The ball felt as though it floated into his hand. The keeper knew couldn't celebrate quite yet, "Captain!"

Tenma dribbled the ball.

"We won't let you!" Two defenders charged at the brunet.

"Z-Slash!" Zig-zagging, the boy avoided both defenders, leaving an Z-shaped burn mark on the ground.

"A new hissatsu!" Aoi gasped.

"Otoho-san!"

* * *

_"But why switch players?"_

_"It seems Taiyou-kun, Jiku...senpai, and Yamagami-kun are all power types. Mintoka-chan here though, " Katelyn put her arm around Maria's shoulder, "is a more speed shooter. She can get the goal in before that big keeper can react! And they don't know that~"_

* * *

Maria let out a roar as a green outline of a panther emerged behind her, "Fierte Panthere!" She kicked the ball releasing wind energy like a beast running across the field.

The ball seared into the net giving the keeper no time to react.

"Check-mate." Katelyn smiled as the whistle blew indicating the end of the game.

"We did it, we won!" Tenma cheered.

"Urgh...!" The Korean player growled in frustration, but that soon turned to grief.

"...this the world level..." Taiyou mumbled to himself, "I need to get stronger...!"

* * *

**After their first victory, the team starts preparing for the next match. But before that, Tenma gets visitors he knows very well, his teammates from Raimon! They decide to do a friendly practice match. Next Episode: Shinsei Inazuma Japan VS Raimon Eleven.**

* * *

**And that was the first match against Fire Dragon~ As you can probably guess, there will be a lot of games, but I will like to add little stories in between so everyone can start understanding each character. XD **

**ALSO! I'm pretty sure you have noticed the cover pic… that was done by me. If you want to see the full picture, it is on my Deviantart account, AlsiusHaku, but also on the fanpage I made on that site, TrueEarthEleven. It'd be nice if people would post their fanart, or just browse other people's fanarts of this story XD. Just tell me if you have an account and I can invite you~ (or something like that) A short bio of each character can be posted using the template I made (to avoid spoilers)**

**Anyways, thank-you for reading this chapter and I'm excited to see the reviews… and Until next chapter, bye, bye!**


	5. Shinsei Inazuma Japan VS Raimon Eleven

**1- GK, Yato Ulpa aka Seto Yuuri from Cotarl- Tsukino Kagami- LunA**

**2- DF, Silver Iglesias aka Kogane Riku from Argentina- mine**

**3- DF, Milo Brook aka Satori Ryuusuke from New Zealand- Kurosaki Makoto**

**4- DF, Katelyn Ruth aka Asuna Kyouko from USA- Shiranai Atsune**

**5- MF, Alice Snipe aka Shigi Arisu from England- Children of Light**

**6- MF, Zafar Lazarev aka Kokonose Kiri from Uzbekistan- mine**

**7- MF, Jan Schmidt aka Kisaragi Jin from Germany- Tsukino Kagami-LunA**

**8- MF/Captain, Matsukaze Tenma from Japan- Canon**

**9- FW, Rein Valios aka Jiku Ren from Italy- FourthMind**

**10- FW, Amemiya Taiyou from Japan- Canon**

**11- FW, Maria Belle aka Otoho Mintoka from USA- SapphireSpade**

**13- MF, Lin Jialong aka Rin Karyuu from China- Mizuhara Yukie**

**15- DF, Lutz Vorqueldo aka Taiguchi Teruo from Spain- OrangeLover10**

**18- FW, David Alkaev aka Yamagami Kazuki from Russia- TransparentAnswer**

**20- GK, Miyabino Reichi from Japan- Canon**

**Managers**

**Zack Nout aka Yukine Kouya from Canada- mine**

**Mizukawa Minori from Japan- Canon**

**Sorano Aoi from Japan- Canon**

**Coach**

**Kuroiwa Ryuusei aka Kageyama Reiji from Italy**

**Trainer**

**Endou Mamoru from Japan**

**Fideo Aldena aka Takane Haruto from Italy**

* * *

Shinsei Inazuma Japan VS Raimon

The sun shone brightly as one by one, the members of Shinsei Inazuma Japan woke and headed towards the cafeteria.

Jan was telling a story to the members at his table; Milo, Lutz, Tenma, Alice, Jialong and Zafar. Milo looked so tired and dark bags were visible underneath his eyes.

"...good morning..." The sudden deep voice startled the green haired boy causing him to let out a small scream.

"...ah, sorry..." David mumbled as he scratched his head.

Lutz couldn't help burst out laughing, "You're such a scaredy-cat, Satori~!"

"Hey, your guys' dorm was a bit loud last night, what were you doing?" Tenma remembered.

Lutz chuckled, "You want to know?"

Milo's face turned red, "D-Don't you dare!?" he and Zafar both yelled.

However, the Spanish boy ignored them and continued, "I gathered everyone to my room to tell scary stories and... Pfft, Satori got so scared, he was clinging to Kokonose who got scared from that! That was the best reaction I got telling that story! Ah, but Yama fell asleep."

"He wouldn't let me out..." David mumbled.

"You promised you wouldn't tell!"

Lutz looked away smirking, "Really~? I don't remember..."

...I'm glad I'm in a different cabin... Jialong thought.

Alice sighed, "That makes me want to try a Kimodameshi..."

"No WAY!" Milo and Jialong immediately yelled in unison.

"With people like you two, it surely will not be boring~" the green haired girl giggled.

"You guys are way to relaxed..." Jan frowned.

"Do you want to hear mo-" Lutz began but the he felt something softly hit his head.

"You boys aren't permitted to stay up that late. You need your sleep!" It was the Soccer Guarden's owner, Kabata Shizune. She cleans all the rooms and cooks all the food for Shinsei Inazuma Japan, though it ends up as curry 80% of the time. Everyone refers to her as, Oba-chan.

"Nnn..." Lutz frowned unable to talk back to her.

"Tenma!" Aoi came into the cafeteria yelling.

"Aoi?"

The manager was catching her breath, but a smile formed on her face, "You have guests...!"

The captain frowned.

* * *

"Long time no see, Tenma." A wavy brown haired boy greeted.

Tenma knew immediately who it was, "Shindou-san!?"

Not only was Shindou here, but everyone of Raimon Soccer Club was.

"We watched your game yesterday, it was so cool!" The boy's best friend, Shinsuke cheered. "Inazuma Japan's got a strong team."

"It's a bummer only Tenma made it..." Kariya sighed only to be glared at by Kirino.

"Hm? Captain's teammates?" Silver popped out from behind Tenma.

"You are...?"

"Ah, Kogane Riku. Defender."

"Someone who didn't get to play..." Kariya snickered.

"I don't want to be told by someone who didn't even make the team~" Silver smiled.

"What!?"

"What brought everyone here?" Tenma changed the topic.

"Don't surprised, but Kuroiwa-san called us over."

"Kuroiwa Kantoku?" Tenma and Silver both repeated.

* * *

"Yes, we're going to have a short practice game against the Raimon Eleven." Endou grinned.

"So this is Ma- Endou's team, huh?" Fideo corrected himself mid-sentence.

"Yup, so I'll count on you to coach Inazuma Japan, Takane!"

"Of course."

So our opponent is Raimon... It's not going to be an easy match. Tenma thought as he clenched his fists.

"Well, count me out of this." Zafar was the one who spoke up. Without giving an explanation, the boy left.

"Kokonose!?"

"Me too. Practice matches are a waste of my time." Rein agreed.

"Wait! I don't think they are useless. They help you see things you can't when you practice only with your teammates." Tenma argued.

Zafar paused, "...Nothing good comes from being strong anyways." The boy said, still facing away, and exited the room.

"...I-I still think it's stupid!" Rein cackled as he too walked out.

Jialong scratched head, "So dishonest..."

"Yeah, I still can't see it." Jan frowned.

"...wasn't he one of the strikers for the team?" Tsurugi mumbled.

"Ah, no worries, no worries!" Silver grinned as she pushed David and Maria to the front, "These two are forwards too~~"

"Hey!?"

"..."

"And that Taiyou-kun you already know is on too."

Shindou frowned, "How did you know we know him?"

"Well, I did watch the Raimon VS Arakumo match and Taiyou-kun is a famous genius player." Silver answered without much hesitation. However, everything she just said was thought up on the spot.

"...you're kinda scarier than I thought..." Katelyn whispered.

"Ahaha, you say silly things, Kyouko-chan~~~"

"So many new people..." Yato said in amazement, while hiding behind Jialong.

The black haired boy forced a smile, "Seto-kun... Perhaps you shouldn't be hiding and go out to greet them..."

"Ha-what!? No, no, no!" The boy started to furiously shake his head.

"C'mon... they won't bite."

"They bite!? (How scary...!)"

Jialong sighed. This boy was really unpredictable in his own way.

"Are you Raimon's managers?" Jan asked Midori and Akane.

"I'm kinda like Tenma's cheer squad." Midori smirked.

"Shin-sama..." Akane mumbled.

Jan laughed, "You two are sure interesting people. I can brew you two some tea, if you would like."

"Seriously!? I was getting thirsty~" Midori nodded.

Akane thought for bit, then nodded.

"Sorano-san, would you like some?" Jan asked.

"Only a bit." Aoi sighed.

"Jan is like always..." Taiyou sighed.

"Hmf, if you guys lose against us I guess we'll become Inazuma Japan?" Kurama chuckled.

"K-Kurama-kun...!? Don't s-say things like that!" Hayami stammered.

Hamano put an arm around each of his friend's shoulders, "C'mon guys, just enjoy this game, huh?"

"Hm? I don't see Hikaru anywhere?" Tenma noticed.

"He's sick today..." Shinsuke frowned.

"That's too bad..."

"A-anyways, let's head to the field and begin the warm up." Endou said and everyone agreed.

* * *

-before match-

"Are you Asuna-san?" Shindou approached the silver haired girl.

"...yes." She nodded. Katelyn finished tying her hair.

Shindou continued, "Your game make during the Fire Dragon match was quite something. I'm excited to be able to play against you." The brunet put his hand out.

Katelyn shook it, "Thanks. I won't lose."

"Wow... You're so tall..." Shinsuke gasped as he looked up at the white haired boy.

David sighed, "It's not that strange..."

"Do you have any tips on how to grow that much?"

"...don't know..." Was all the boy said. David was hinting that he did not wish to talk with the short boy, however, Shinsuke didn't take the hint.

"Do you drink lots of milk? And sleep lots?"

"Whatever..."

"Hmmm..." Shinsuke frowned puffing his cheeks.

"So you two are Inazuma Japan's keepers?" Sangoku approached Yato and Miyabino.

"Hai, hai~ I'm Seto Yuuri!" Yato grinned.

"So you know God Hand X as well? From Endou Kantoku or something? I learned it from Daisuke-san."

Yato spat in surprise, "D-Daisuke-san!?"

"Huh? You know him?"

"Ah!?" Yato gasped, "um..."

"Every soccer player in Japan knows who Endou Daisuke-san is. Raimon soccer club's Coach." Jialong walked in to cover for the boy.

Sangoku laughed, "I guess you are right."

"Okay everyone! Let's get started!"

* * *

- After match -

The match ended with Inazuma Japan's win. The air was filled with a mouth-watering scent. Following it, the team found out that Oba-chan and the managers have made riceballs and began barbequing kabobs.

"Ooh!" Everyone smiled for they were famished after the hard game.

"Please line up everyone!" Aoi called and they immediately listened.

Zack flipped the kabobs over and put the finished ones gently on one plate.

"Thanks a bunch, Yukine-kun." Oba-chan smiled, "I was so worried about feeding this many people..."

"Don't worry. If I didn't do anything, we'll end up eating curry again." Zack laughed.

"A-Amagi-senpai! Stop eating everything!"

"You have to share!"

Aoyama and Ichino scolded the large defender.

"I worked so hard and this food is so delicious! How can I not eat!?" Amagi snorted as he ate some more.

"Aaah!?"

Alice started questionly at the kabob she was given. She looked over and saw everyone else bite into it. Slowly she carefully opened her mouth and took a small bite. A small blush appeared on her cheeks as the green haired girl enjoyed the flavours spreading throughout her mouth.

"You like it?" Maria snickered.

Alice almost dropped her plate. She was still blushing, "y-yeah..."

Milo looked around noticing Zafar was not here.

"Is he still not here?" Lutz asked walking up to his friend as he munched on his kabob.

"Should we bring some food for him?"

Lutz snickered, "Naw, he's not a kid. If he's hungry he'll come out and get some himself."

Milo frowned, "...I guess..."

"I'm glad to be able to see the team." Shindou smiled, "Good luck on your next match, Captain."

"Of course! We'll become number one in the world!" Tenma exclaimed. Little did he know that they were actually fighting for a title greater than that...

* * *

**The match against Australia's Big Waves is about to begin. With their tough defensive tactics, will Inazuma Japan be able to break free? The team's teamwork is put to a test! Next Episode: Hissatsu Tactics.**

* * *

**Hey Everyone! I hope this chapter gave a bit more on some of the characters... XD**

**I wanted to remind you all about the Deviantart fanpage, TrueEarthEleven. There are some great side stories and artwork already submitted. Some of the character's bios are also up, so if you haven't put your character's up please do! (or you can ask me to do it for you)**

**If you haven't joined the group and want to, please PM me your account name and I'll invite you immediately! **

**Reviews are encouraged! Thanks for reading this chapter~~~ Until next time.**


	6. Hissatsu Tactics

**1- GK, Yato Ulpa aka Seto Yuuri from Cotarl- Tsukino Kagami- LunA**

**2- DF, Silver Iglesias aka Kogane Riku from Argentina- mine**

**3- DF, Milo Brook aka Satori Ryuusuke from New Zealand- Kurosaki Makoto**

**4- DF, Katelyn Ruth aka Asuna Kyouko from USA- Shiranai Atsune**

**5- MF, Alice Snipe aka Shigi Arisu from England- Children of Light**

**6- MF, Zafar Lazarev aka Kokonose Kiri from Uzbekistan- mine**

**7- MF, Jan Schmidt aka Kisaragi Jin from Germany- Tsukino Kagami-LunA**

**8- MF/Captain, Matsukaze Tenma from Japan- Canon**

**9- FW, Rein Valios aka Jiku Ren from Italy- FourthMind**

**10- FW, Amemiya Taiyou from Japan- Canon**

**11- FW, Maria Belle aka Otoho Mintoka from USA- SapphireSpade**

**13- MF, Lin Jialong aka Rin Karyuu from China- Mizuhara Yukie**

**15- DF, Lutz Vorqueldo aka Taiguchi Teruo from Spain- OrangeLover10**

**18- FW, David Alkaev aka Yamagami Kazuki from Russia- TransparentAnswer**

**20- GK, Miyabino Reichi from Japan- Canon**

**Managers**

**Zack Nout aka Yukine Kouya from Canada- mine**

**Mizukawa Minori from Japan- Canon**

**Sorano Aoi from Japan- Canon**

**Coach**

**Kuroiwa Ryuusei aka Kageyama Reiji from Italy**

**Trainer**

**Endou Mamoru from Japan**

**Fideo Aldena aka Takane Haruto from Italy**

* * *

Hissatsu Tactics

"..."

"..."

"...what...?" Katelyn mumbled. She kept her eyes on the chessboard and didn't dare look up from it.

"Um...haha... Checkmate...?" Zack laughed nervously.

Katelyn was shocked. She was a pro chess player and among her friends, family and teachers, she was always number one in this board game. She couldn't believe she had just lost. "How...!?"

Zack scratched his cheek, "I-I always played with the elders in the hospital during their free time, so I've gotten pretty good at it... Haha..."

"Wow, never thought someone would beat her..." Taiyou mumbled. He was usually the one forced to play against Katelyn, however never has won.

"I demand a rematch!"

"Ehhh..." The brown haired sighed, "The game is today, you should keep your mind clear for it..."

"No! Until I win!"

"..."

Taiyou whispered, "Don't purposely lose, cause she'll probably kill you if you do that..."

"...i know..." The manager sighed.

"Kyouko-chan sure hates to lose~" Maria giggled.

"Yeah, she always hates losing when we play twister." Silver chuckled.

"Huh? Twister!?"

"K-Kogane-san!? W-we never played Twister!?" Alice yelled blushing.

The gray-purple haired girl snickered, "Yeah, but I thought it would be funny to see some of the guys reactions imagining it~"

"Oh, so it's a lie..."

"Morn-woah!?" Yato started to greet, but nearly tripped. Luckily he was caught by Jialong who was walking behind him. "Ahaha sorry, Karyuu-nii..."

"Be more careful..." The black haired boy sighed.

"What a baby~" Rein commented turning his head away from Yato who made faces at him.

"...I still don't see it...?" Jan mumbled to himself.

"Hiiii!?" Milo cried as David greeted everyone.

"...? I'm sorry?"

"S-stop suddenly appearing from behind!? I-it's like you're a g-g-ghost or something...!" The green haired boy shivered.

"Mm..." The tall white haired boy mumbled as he made his way towards the cafeteria to get some breakfast.

"Such a scardey-cat... Kiwi~" Lutz snorted.

"Shut up!" Milo shouted as he took a sip from his tomato juice box.

"Is everyone ready?" Kuroiwa Kantoku walked inside the room and demanded.

Tenma looked around and nodded, "Hai, Kantoku."

Everyone then made their way to the train station towards Holy Road Stadium.

Yato's face went pale as he saw the train come into the station and open its doors.

"Culture shock again? Even though we went on it before?" Rein cackled as he pushed the boy into the train.

The African boy quickly clung onto the nearby bar as he sobbed softly.

The train started to slowly move as the passengers stabled themselves for the first jerk.

"Urgh..."

"...!? Waaah! Yuuri!?" Jialong gasped as he noticed the boy crouching down holding his mouth as if he were sick. The chinese boy gently rubbed the keepers back.

"I hate... vehicles... Urgh..." Yato mumbled as he again held his mouth.

Rein couldn't hold his laughter. "Is he really that bad with transportation... Hahaha~~"

"Jiku! Stop that!"

"Heheh..."

Aoi ran up to the two with a small first aid pouch. She took out a small pill and handed it to the sick boy. "This should make it easier for him..." The manager nodded.

"Th-thanks..." Yato managed to say.

"How were you able to ride last time?" Maria asked.

Yato laughed meekly, "I kinda just ignored it as I sat in the corner... So no one would... Notice..."

"Well, you don't have to hesitate to ask for medicine, alright." Jialong sighed.

Aoi nodded, "Karyuu-kun's absolutely right. If you feel sick or hurt, don't push yourself and hide it from us. We're teammates, right."

"..."

"Well, at least it isn't a long ride..." Maria laughed.

* * *

The team prepared themselves for the game and Kuroiwa Kantoku announced the starting line-up.

Forwards: Jiku Ren, Amemiya Taiyou, Otoho Mintoka

Midfielders: Matsukaze Tenma, Shigu Arisu, Kisaragi Jin, Rin Karyuu

Defenders: Kogane Riku, Asuna Kyouko, Satori Ryuusuke

Keeper: Miyabino Reiichi.

* * *

"Well with Yato in that state..." Zack laughed nervously as he was piggy backing the boy.

Mizukawa sighed, "Useless isn't he."

"Ug..." Yato sniffed.

"M-Mizukawa-san..." Aoi whispered.

"Regardless we'll play." Miyabino grinned.

"Happy to be able to play, aren't you~" Silver chuckled, "Glad little Yato got sick... Okay, I'll stop!" The girl stopped when the gray haired keeper glared at him.

* * *

The players took their positions on the field. Zafar, David, Yato and Lutz were on the bench.

Inazuma Japan started with the ball. After the whistle blew, Taiyou passed the ball to Rein who stood next to him. The red haired boy then passed the ball back to the team's captain.

"Move up!" Tenma yelled as he passed the ball to Jialong.

The chinese midfielder nodded as he immediately unleashed his hissatsu, "Downburst!" Easily getting past 2 of the opponent players.

"Otoho-san!"

Maria unleashed her hissatsu, the girl let out a roar, "Fiere Panthere!" A shadow of a cat-beast emerged behind her as she kicked the ball releasing wind energy like a beast running across the field.

Inazuma Japan quickly was able to score the first goal.

"Nice shoot, Otoho-san!" Tenma waved.

The teal haired girl just grinned.

Katelyn frowned. Something wasn't right. Even though they got the leading point, the other team was smiling. They had something up their sleeves.

The game started and the ball was quickly stolen from the Big Waves player. No, it was on purpose.

"Jialong! Hurry up and pass it!" Katelyn yelled, but was too late.

"Huh?" When Jialong realized it, four Big Waves players have already surrounded him. Water started to encircle the Chinese boy like a whirlpool taking the ball from his possession.

"Suck Out!"

"Argh!"

"A hissatsu!?" Tenma gasped.

"Nope. A Tactics." Zack frowned, "Big Waves is a team which is known for their tough defensive tactics... They mastered it very well..."

"What do you mean?" Aoi frowned.

"A-anyways, breaking through that is necessary for our victory." The Canadian smiled.

David frowned as he tilted his head, "maybe..." He whispered as he slightly glanced down at Lutz.

* * *

Big Waves stormed through Inazuma Japan's defenses. They kicked the ball at the top corner of the net, however, Miyabino dove to catch it cleanly.

"Tch."

"Hmf, not bad for a reserve." Rein snorted.

"Kogane."

Silver happily received the ball, "First time touching the ball this tournament~" she chirped.

"Don't keep the ball in one place too long!" Katelyn ordered.

"Hai, hai~ Don't get so angry." Silver sighed as she kicked the ball up to Jan.

Two midfielders slid at the blond haired boy, though Jan easily leaped over it.

"Too simp...!?"

The two midfielders were a decoy! Jan found him suddenly surrounded, "Suck Out!"

"Argh...!?"

"Hmf, earthlings aren't much are they..." The player with the ball whispered.

Jan quickly regained his footing and proceeded to chase after the ball.

"What...!?"

Jan grinned as he kicked the ball away from his opponent, "Sorry lady~"

The ball was kicked right at Alice. The green haired girl dashed towards her opponents.

The Big Waves player sneered, but that disappeared when he suddenly couldn't move. "W-what!?" Thin string-like energy bound his movements.

"Puppet String!" Alice yelled as the strings released causing her opponent to fall to the ground.

"Suck Out!"

The Australian players were quick. While Alice was focused on the player before her, she found herself surrounded by her opponents.

The ball was passed to their forward and captain. He kicked the ball into the air and a large shark dove up from the ground and started to swim towards the net along with the ball, "Megalodon!"

"Power Spike V3...!" Miyabino tried to stop the ball, however failed. "Argh...!" He looked back as he saw the ball roll out from the net.

"Goal! Big Waves, showing their super defensive tactics, have tied to score with ease!"

"This is... The world..."

Milo hurried to help the keeper to his feet, "Are you alright!?"

"...I'm fine." Miyabino mumbled without taking the defender's hand and stood up on his own.

David looked over at Jan, "One more..." He mumbled.

Zack grinned as he heard that and typed something on his i-pad.

No mater how hard Inazuma Japan tried to attack, they were still unable to break Big Waves' tactics.

"Megalodon!"

Big Waved got the lead point and the score was 2-1.

"So, even the game maker Asuna-sama can't think of a way to get through their tactics?" Rein cackled as he gulped his water.

Katelyn glared at the red haired boy. She then let out a deep sigh.

Zack then snickered, "I know someone who may have a plan out of this... Right? Yamagami-kun~"

Everyone's eyes turned to the tall white-haired boy.

"Uh..." David mumbled.

"Well, what's the wait?"

David took a deep breath, "Taiguchi, Kisaragi, Karyuu and Tenma. Do as I say."

"Huh?"

* * *

"Looks like Inazuma Japan's going to change their line up slightly..."

David and Lutz were swapped for Maria and Milo.

The game resumed with Big Waves kick off.

Taiyou went to steal the ball. However his opponent jumped onto the ball, kicking it at his face, "Kangaroo Kick!"

"Tch...!"

"Like we'd let you keep stealing the ball...!"

"Same goes for us!" Silver said as she let her opponent get past her.

"Hmf, all talk are you!?" The Big Waves player sneered then the ball was sucked into the ground, causing him to fall. The ball then popped up in front of Silver as she sneered back at her opponent.

"Dark Hole." Without a minute to waste, the light purple haired girl kicked the ball to David.

He ran up.

"Hmf, we'll just steal it back!" Big Waves took their places around David, "Suck Ou...!?"

At the same pace as David; Lutz, Jan, Jialong and Tenma ran as a diamond shape around the forward who dribbled faster and faster and faster. The five zoomed past the Big Waves players preventing them from being able use their tactics.

"Blitzkrieg!"

Strong energy was gathering around the ball and once the group was in front of the net, the separated leaving David with the ball.

Electrical energy surrounded the ball as David kicked the ball into the air, "Spark Spear!" He yelled as the energy dispersed and shot down all at once towards the enemy goal.

"Great Barr-" the keeper attempted to stop it, but flinched when he realized the tremendous power of the shoot and the ball seared in.

"Inazuma Japan, broke Big Waves' defense and have tied the points!"

The game continued with both teams trying to steal the ball.

"Time up is drawing near and who will prevail this match!?" The commentary continued to yell to pump up the crowd.

"Kangaroo Ki-" the Australian midfielder tried to get past Lutz.

The Spanish boy summoned a white mist causing his opponent to become confused. Suddenly a bright light shone, blinding the opposing player, giving Lutz the chance to slide tackle and steal the ball.

"Let's go Yama~"

"Blitzkrieg!"

David then kicked the ball with all his might.

"Great Barrier Reef!" The keeper summoned a wall of water, but the shoot sliced through it without any problem.

Inazuma Japan got the leading point.

The whistle blew indicating the end of the game. 3-2, Japan's victory!

"Wow, Yamaguchi! That was a cool tactic. Where did you learn it?"

David rubbed the back of his head.

"We did it, Tenma! Second win!" Taiyou high fived the Captain.

* * *

As everyone celebrated their victory, Silver walked up to David, whom quickly distanced himself from everyone else.

"You are something... David." She used the boy's real name knowing the three Japanese players were too far to hear.

The white haired boy replied in his usual monotone, "What makes you say that?" He took a sip from his water.

"Blitzkrieg... like the German tactic, it is very fast and powerful, but too powerful." Silver looked over at the opposing team's keeper. "He probably realized its power too. Normally, it would be impossible to keep control of that tremendous power around the ball, yet you did it like it was nothing. What are you, David?"

David's facial expression remained unchanged, "Just a regular human, Silver... Just a regular human..." The boy said as he walked away from the defender.

Silver couldn't help smile, "Man, I'm so glad I came here~"

* * *

**Kuroiwa Kantoku shows the team a new training method known as the Black Room. The team tries to build up their teamwork here. Miyabino starts having his doubts on why he was chosen as a member of this team. Next Episode: Black Room.**

* * *

**Yay for new Chapter~~ I hope you all enjoyed the match~**

**I hope everyone saw the TrueEarthEleven fanpage XD**

**FourthMind (FourthFour on Deviantart) has written out the match between Inazuma Japan and Raimon Eleven which I didn't in the previous chapter. So go over to the fanpage to read it~~**

**Until next Chapter~**


	7. Black Room

Black Room

Miyabino sat on his bed. He had woken earlier than usual and just stared in straight forward in the darkness. The members of the Shinsei Inazuma Eleven were all talented players, everyone except him. He was only able to play because of Yato's motion sickness. The Teikoku keeper was having his doubts for being chosen on the team. The boy quickly took those thoughts away and slapped his face, "I'm not going to stop here!" He vowed.

* * *

"Let's have a good practice today!" Tenma cheered.

"Yeah!"

The team had won their second match yesterday and were extremely pumped up to win the next.

"No." Kuroiwa Kantoku surprisingly was present today. Everyone shot him a confused stare waiting for the Coach to continue. "Follow me..."

They were led towards the indoor stadium of the Odaiba Soccer Garden area. However, instead of walking into the field, Kuroiwa Kantoku stopped at the entrance counter.

The man pressed some buttons and the ground in front of him slowly opened up revealing a staircase going downwards.

"...whoa..." Taiyou gasped.

They then proceeded to walk down. After a short while, the team walked along a narrow path until they reached a very large empty room. The walls were rounded. The floor was cold and felt like glass. And the only 'furniture' was a strange machine placed against the center of the back wall.

"What is this...?"

Kuroiwa motioned Zack to explain.

"H-hai...!?" The boy ran up to the machine and started to input something it. Suddenly, the team found themselves inside a flat, green field. The sun shone down and there was no cloud in the sky. A pleasant breeze blew.

Tenma shook his head. How!? They were just underneath the ground in a plain room. How was it possible to see this scene before them!?

Zack cleared his throat, "This is the Black Room, a virtual reality training machine."

"...!? What!?"

"Well this machine sends signals to our brains giving us the feel of being in a different dimension." The boy continued, sighing as he noticed the confused looks on everyone's faces. "Let's try a training course first then..." Zack began typing things on the machine.

The area suddenly changed to a city-like scene. Tall buildings stretched all the way around the two lane roads the team stood on. A ball appeared before Tenma.

"Whoa!?"

Zack pointed down the road; a soccer goal was visible. "Just dribble and shoot the ball there."

Tenma frowned, but still kicked the ball to begin his specialty, dribbling.

Several steel pipes conjured above the Captain as he made his way down the road. The pipes began crashing down.

"Tenma! Watch out!" Taiyou yelled.

A large cloud of dust dispersed as the steel pipes crashed down onto the earth.

Everyone relaxed as they heard their captain's coughing and "I'm alright!"

"Well that's the Black Room..."

"Hey, hey!? What's with that!?" Jan gasped, "Captain could've gotten hurt!"

Zack laughed nervously, "Don't worry... These are all telegraphic images, you won't be hurt physically. But too long here may start injuring mentally, so max 5 hours a day."

"5 hours..." Jialong repeated.

"Morning practice, 8:00 - 12:00 will be done in here from now on. If you want, you may use this room an extra hour after regular practice schedule." Kuroiwa Kantoku added in the end and began to leave.

"And that's that!" Endou wrapped up.

"Let's begin today's practice." Fideo nodded.

Yato's head began to spin.

"Hey, hey... Don't faint on us again..." Rein chuckled.

"You may wait until you calm down to begin the practice..." Mizukawa suggested, however the African boy refused.

Jialong put his hand on the boy's shoulder, "Don't push yourself."

Jan stared at the silent manager, deep in thought.

"It's creepy when you make a serious face, stop it." Rein stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"Ahaha... That's quite rude, you know?"

"Fully aware~"

"Wow... It kinda sounds fun..." Lutz grinned as he walked up to Zack, "How do you work this?"

"I'll teach everyone, so watch closely."

* * *

Lutz tried to keep his balance on a small board which rode down a river. The current was fast and constant. The sound made when a ball conjured, caused the boy to look up. Seeing the ball come toward him, the boy leaped into the air and kicked it into one of the targets standing within the bushes. After many trials and errors, Lutz was finally able to hit the targets, but...

Splash!

The boy had yet to be able to land on the board once again.

The ball would fly well above Lutz's head, so he had to jump to get it. The boy sighed as the sceneary returned to the empty room. Everyone was doing their individual training.

Lutz scratched his head, "Guess I'll try again..." He sighed as the area around him returned to the river.

* * *

Jan was taking a water break and started a conversation with Aoi and Zack. He tried speaking with Mizukawa, however, she only responded with a "yes." Or a "I don't think so."

Ever since he saw this... 'Girl' Jan felt something wasn't right. Like she had the appearance of a girl, but wasn't one at the same time.

"Is there something wrong?" Mizukawa asked.

Jan frowned, "Who are you?"

Mizukawa was caught off guard by the question, letting out a small gasp.

"What are you saying, Kisaragi-kun? She's one of the managers, Mizukawa Minori-san! Did you forget?" Aoi laughed.

"Yes." With Aoi's words, Mizukawa regained her former composure.

The blond boy smiled, "Oh, right~ silly me. Well, I'll head back to practice then."

Jan was definetly convinced there was some secret to Mizukawa. And he was going to find out, what.

* * *

The team concluded their long day of training and the sun was beginning to set.

Milo looked around, "Hey Lutz, have you seen Zafar?"

The brown haired boy scanned his surroundings, "n-no..."

"Zafar left about halfway during the practice." Zack answered.

"Halfway...? And why didn't you stop him!?"

"Say..." Taiyou frowned, "I noticed he doesn't fully participate in practices."

Tenma thought for a bit and nodded, "He's always leaving in between! I wonder why..." The captain then stood, "I'm going to find him!"

Milo and Lutz exchanged a quick glance, "We're coming too, Captain!"

The three then hurried out of the black room.

"Hmf, why do they even bother..." David whispered to himself.

* * *

"Ugh... Where could he be...!" Milo sighed. They literally looked everywhere, however, Zafar was nowhere.

"We checked all the fields, the dorms, cafeteria, baths... Even that shrine..." Lutz listed.

Tenma then realized they had missed the ocean side. The three quickly decided to head there.

* * *

"Miyabino-kun... You're still going to practice?" Zack asked the grey haired keeper who was entering his new training program.

"None of your business."

Zack sighed, "Only an hour, remember..." He turned and gasped as he saw Katelyn suddenly there.

The silver haired girl was holding a portable chess board which rattled with the pieces inside, "Let's play~"

"H-huh!? Now?"

"I'm gonna play until I defeat you! Ah, and don't think of letting me lose, I'll know immediately."

Zack let out a deep sigh. He wished he hadn't played her the first time. Who would've thought Katelyn was this competitive...

* * *

Zafar lay by the rocks, reading a book as he listened to the soft crashing of the waves. A white cat sat straight up next to him. This strange looking cat showed no signs of being afraid of the water.

"Z... Kokonose!" Milo screamed getting the boy's attention. "Argh... We looked all over for you...!"

"...yeah?" Zafar sat up as he closed his book. He noticed Lutz and Tenma follow close behind the green haired boy.

"You can't laze out on practice like...!?" Milo immediately noticed the cat and proceeded to hug it forgetting about continuing his sentence.

Lutz tried to remind him, "Satori... aren't you going to continue...?"

"Where did you come from?" Milo asked the cat in a high pitched voice.

"She was hiding in my room and followed me out here..." Zafar explained.

"What's her name?"

"Dunno."

"It's eyes are two different colours... Adorable~" Milo sighed. He then noticed that the cat had two tails.

Lutz grinned, "Hey Satori-kun~ Did you know in Japanese Myths, there are these white cat ghosts called Nekomata...?"

Milo frowned, "W-what are you getting at...?"

"Those have two tails... Could that kitty you are holding be...?"

"...!" Milo froze.

"Taiguchi... Stop teasing him." Tenma sighed. "And Kokonose, you have to keep attending practice."

"Why, Captain?" Zafar frowned.

Tenma didn't expect this answer, "T-to get stronger of course!"

Zafar clenched his teeth, "If that's the only reason you have for me, I'm sorry Captain, but I won't participate in the full practice. It's just a waste of time really." The brown haired boy started to walk off and the white cat freed itself from Milo's hold proceeding to follow Zafar.

"Ahh...!" Milo whimpered.

"Your mind is just full of cats isn't it?" Lutz lightly bonked his friend's head.

"Haha..."

Tenma sighed, "I wonder why he thinks practice is a waste..."

"Just lazy?" Lutz chuckled as an attempt to lighten the mood. It failed.

* * *

**Right after the defensive Big Waves, the team's next opponents are Shamshir, a team known for their rough plays and style to attack their opponent's weakness. After all, the team is only as strong as their weakest link. Who will shine this match? Next Episode: Sandstream.**

* * *

**Question to everyone! The little white kitty Zafar found… what shall her (a female she is) name be? Please review your suggestion~~**

**And I also made a poll on which 5 characters you like best in this story thus far… It's a closed poll, so if you don't want to know the answers, please tell me~ I won't reveal them. This was made for my own curiosity~ I will make a new one further on in the story when more characters start being introduced… XD**

**That's all for today, hope you enjoyed this chapter~~~ and don't forget to check the fanpage, TrueEarthEleven now with most of the character's seiyuu and image song (character song) listed on their profiles~~ Thank-you for all your contributions to it~ Keeps me writing new chapters XD**


	8. Sandstream

Sandstream

"Shironyan?" Zafar frowned.

Milo nodded, "We tried to decide on the kitty's name together and combined the top two suggestions, Shiro and Jibanyan."

"Ah, if you're wondering, Jibanyan is a character from Youkai Watch." Lutz explained.

"Haah..."

"Mmrw?" The white cat purred.

Aoi giggled, "I think she likes it."

"Really?" Tenma laughed.

"And how did you manage to get permission to keep it?" Jialong put his arms on his hips as he asked the question.

"Well..."

* * *

_"... S-stop following...!" Zafar tried his best to sho the cat away, but couldn't bring himself to do it. The feline was too cute._

_"Can't we just keep her?" Milo suggested._

_"You think they'll let us?" Lutz sneered._

_"I don't a problem with that." The three gasped to suddenly see Oba-chan right behind them, "As long as you three take care of her."_

_"R-really!?" Zafar and Milo smiled._

_Lutz frowned, "Why me too...?"_

_"Make sure it doesn't get in the way for your training though." The woman winked as she walked away laughing._

* * *

"And she easily let us keep that cat, no questions asked." Lutz finished.

"Maybe Kabata-san likes cats?" Taiyou suggested.

Tenma laughed, "I can totally see that for some reason."

"...that kitty has two tails right? I'm not seeing double or anything am I?" Yato asked Rein who was next him.

Rein sneered, "Maybe you are going crazy...?"

"N-no...!?"

"Don't worry, I see two tails too." Jialong reasurred.

"Karyuu-nii's sick too!?" Yato gasped, eyes filled with worry.

"How do you come with that conclusion?"

Zack suddenly bursted into the cafeteria. Taking a few breaths before he smiled and announced, "Our next opponents have been decided...!"

Everyone gathered around the manager as he cleared his throat.

"Saudi Arabia Representative, Shamshir."

"So they'll be our opponents..." Tenma said excitedly.

"They're quite known for their rough plays." Zack continued, "And very powerful offensive tactics..."

"It's going to be a very different match compared to Big Waves..." Katelyn mumbled. A small smile crept up on her face, "Interesting~"

* * *

Jan couldn't sleep for some reason. After rolling back and forth in his bed, the blond boy finally gave up. Sitting up right, Jan decided to go for a little walk.

Yawning the boy walked through the halls of the main building. Rubbing his neck, Jan realized he was thirsty and decided to get himself a glass of water.

As Jan sipped from the glass, he heard someone else enter the kitchen. Turning the boy smiled, "Can't sleep either, Mizukawa-chan~"

The dark haired girl glared as she quickly grabbed Jan's shirt collar.

"Huh?"

"Where the hell is this place!? Say, who are you?" Mizukawa growled as she shoved Jan against the wall, "Wait... Why do you know my name?"

Jan blinked a few times, vaguelly realizing this person was not the same person as the team was previously introduced to.

"Um... My name's Jan Schmidt, I am a host." The boy smiled as he introduced himself, "This is the Odaiba Soccer Garden main building."

"Being all cheery like that... Are you making fun of me?"

"No, no, no! Definetly not!" The blond boy put his hands in the air as he smiled.

"Why are you smiling...?" Mizukawa demanded.

Jan continued to smile, "It's just that I so happy that... I got to see the real Mizukawa Minori."

"Huh? What to you mea-" the grip around Jan's shirt loosened and the girl became suddenly calm. "I'm sorry... Are you alright?"

Jan glared, "Who are you...!?"

Mizukawa just smiled, "You're pretty sharp aren't you..." But that was all the manager stated before leaving the room.

The blond haired boy bit his lip.

* * *

"Good morning Kisaragi-kun...!?" Yato started cheerful, but then gasped when he saw Jan's face. There were thick bags underneath his eyes and his usual neat hair was flicking in all directions.

"Mm..." Jan sighed.

"Are you o-okay...!?" Yato asked, "You know today's the game, right?"

"...was it...?"

The African boy couldn't help be worried with that unenergetic reply. Especially coming from Jan of all people. "Hawawawa...!"

"What's with all the noise, Bakato!" Rein growled as he threw something from his room hitting Yato directly on the head.

"Ouch!" Yato yelped as he rubbed his head, "B-but K-Kisaragi-kun's...!"

"I don't care about that play boy...!?" Despite what he just said, Rein poked his head out of the room to see what Yato was talking about. He didn't even try to hold his laughter, "Ahahahaha! Is that seriously you, Playboy!? Ahaha!"

"Ah... Good morning..."

The unemotional response caught Rein off guard as he jumped back as if Jan was a parasite, "What's wrong with him!?"

"I don't know..." Yato trembled.

"Aren't you guys being a bit overboard?" Jialong yawned as he walked out of his room. He slightly bumped into Jan, "Ah, sorry...!?"

The blond boy fell over onto the ground.

"Jan!?"

* * *

Maria giggled as she and Alice poked at the half-dead Jan.

"I-is he going to be alright for the game today...?" Tenma laughed nervously.

"S-sorry... Couldn't sleep last night..." Jan muttered but then lost the strength to keep his head up and just let it fall back down onto the table.

"Would you like to drink coffee?" Milo asked the blond boy as he took Zafar's mug before he could drink out of it.

"Hey...!"

Jan quickly chugged the hot drink he was given. However it didn't help him at all.

"Tch." Zafar growled.

"Looks like play boy's going to be benched today~" Rein cackled, but was disappointed when the blond haired boy didn't react to his teasing. "Ugh... So boring..."

"I wonder what kept him up..." Taiyou said thoughtfully.

"Probably thinking of girls~" Lutz giggled.

* * *

The team was changed into their uniforms and ready to enter the stadium.

"You okay this time, Yato." Jialong asked.

The tanned boy nodded, "the medicine helped alot."

"That's good~"

"Guess no playtime for the great Miyabino-kun~" Rein cackled.

Miyabino just ignored the red haired boy.

"Today's line up is...

Forward: Amemiya Taiyou, Yamagami Kazuki, Otoho Mintoka

Midfielder: Matsukaze Tenma, Kokonose Kiri, Shigi Arisu, Rin Karyuu

Defender: Kogane Riku, Taiguchi Teruo, Satori Ryuusuke

Keeper: Seto Yuuri"

Kuroiwa Kantoku announced.

"Yes!"

Both teams took their postions and awaited for Inazuma Japan's kick off.

"What frail, weak looking players..." One of the Shamshir forwards cackled.

Looking at the other players, Taiyou noticed they were quite well built compared to most of their own.

"Pfft, is Amemiya-kun scared...?" Silver snickered just loud enough for the orange haired boy to hear.

"Let's just play like we usually do! Right?" Tenma reassured his friend.

"Y-yeah..."

With the high pitched sound of the whistle, the game began. Taiyou began dribbling the ball forward. The orange haired boy easily ran past the Shamshir players, no, he felt they let him through. He quickly dismissed that thought when Maria yelled for the ball.

"Fierte Panthere!" The teal haired girl yelled as she used her hissatsu.

The keeper sneered as he gathered power energy in his palm and slashed down at the ball, "Dry Blow!" The shoot was easily stopped and the sizzling ball fell into the opposing keeper's hand. The keeper threw the ball back into play.

Taiyou leapt to steal the ball. However before the boy landed, two Shamshir players tackled the forward.

"Argh!"

"Oops, sorry~ was it too much for you?" The players cackled.

Shamshir tackled through Inazuma Japan's defences. The ball went to the forward.

Milo quickly stood in his path. Shards of ice energy surrounded the green haired boy's opponent and on his own foot. Kicking the shards towards the ball underneath the Shamshir player's foot, Milo caused the ball to float away from his opponent's possesion.

"What!"

Milo ran past to retrieve the ball and as he did, the floating shards attacked his opponent, "Ice Petal!"

"Tch...!"

The green haired boy passed the ball to the midfielders, "Captain!"

Tenma started to bring the ball up. Dribbling with all his might the brown haired boy dodged his opponents, "Kazaana Drive!"

"Wow... Captain's pretty good~" Lutz laughed then glanced at Zafar, "Unlike you."

"You picking a fight!?"

"Taiyou!" Tenma glanced at his friend and the two of them surrounded themselves in fire energy, spinning into the air in sync.

"Fire Tornado DD!"

Both kicked the ball together causing it to rocket down towards the net.

"Dry Bl-...!?" The shoot was too powerful for the keeper and the ball pushed him into the net.

"Goal! Inazuma Japan get's lead point!"

Tenma and Taiyou high-fived eachother.

"Yes, we did it!" Taiyou smiled, "All that practice paid off~"

"Of course!" The captain grinned.

"C-c-captain! That was so cool!" Yato praised.

"Let's keep this lead and continue attacking!"

"Combination... Hissatsu...huh?" Jialong whispered.

"Aww, we let them score first, captain~" the Shamshir player whinned as he casually put his hand behind his head.

A shorter player cackled, "What shall we do~~"

The team's captain revealed a wide grin, "You know who are target is~ It's time to play our game, boys!"

The Shamshir midfielder dribbled the ball towards Inazuma Japan's net.

Alice went to stop him.

"Desert Drift," Creating sand energy and surfing on it, the Shamshir player passed the green haired girl.

"Wow..."

"Go, Captain!"

Pounding his hands down onto the ground the Shamshir captain summoned a sprout of oil and kicked the ball surrounded in the black gooey liquid towards the net, "Oil Rush!"

"Huh!?" Yato gasped as the ball irregularily moved along the ground, "God Hand X!" Yato found its movement patterns and unleashed his hissatsu.

The ball sizzled as it was stopped.

"Ugh..." Yato grunted as his hand felt wet and sticky from his opponent's attack.

"Quickly, Yuuri!" Jialong yelled.

The tanned keeper nodded as he threw the ball up to him.

The chinese player kicked it up to Tenma and Taiyou so they could perform their combination hissatsu.

"Like we'd let you shoot that, again~"

Two of the defenders slide towards Taiyou, seeming to try to steal the ball, the two actually aimed for the forwards foot.

"Urgh." The boy fell to the ground and held his leg in pain.

"Taiyou!" "Amemiya!"

"I-I'm okay..." The boy insisted as he ignored the pain and stood.

"Heh. Keep acting tough!" The opposing team went into their formations, "Hissatsu Tactics!" 6 players stood in a horizontal line as they slid together creating a sandstorm, "Dai Sabaku Sunaarashi!" The sand blinded Inazuma Japan's pkayers and the ball was already on Japan net's side, "Oil...!"

Yato prepared to stop the ball which was coming from the opposing team's captain.

However, the forward knew this would happen. He stopped his hissatsu midway and quickly passed it to his teammate on the otherside of the net.

Yato couldn't move fast enough and the ball was headbutted into the net.

Shamshir tied the points right at the end of the first half.

"Ahaha... That was pretty good." Yato laughed only to be bonked by Rein.

"Stop laughing like an idiot!"

"Ahaha...hii!? I'll stop, I'll stop! It just was a very smart play..." Yato stated.

"Amemiya, are you okay!?" Zack's worried voice caused everyone to turn their heads in that direction.

Taiyou was sat on the bench as the brown haired manager examined his injured leg. A filthy looking large bruise was visible and the leg was swelling a bit.

"It's fine..." Taiyou tried to convince.

"Oh..." Rein smirked as he walked up to the fellow forward and put pressure onto his wound.

"Owowowow!"

"Hm? Does it hurt? I thought you were fine, A•me•mi•ya•kun~" Rein applied more pressure.

"Hai, hai, that's enough, Jiku-kun." Zack smiled as he pulled Rein's hand away, "I think Amemiya-kun understands he shouldn't continue playing today, right?"

Taiyou let out sigh as he nodded, "Sorry, Tenma..."

"It's okay." The captain reasurred.

"Jiku Ren, you'll fill in for Amemiya." Kuroiwa instructed.

Rein sneered, "of course, Kageyama-san~"

"Their tactics... Not going to be easy to break..." Katelyn mumbled.

Zack smiled, "You guys will be fine though, right?"

"Well, of course!"

Maria forced a smile, however she was breathing heavily. Not only her, but a few of the other players too were out of breath. Dai Sabaku Sunaarashi seemed to drain the players' energy more than they thought. The team was very lucky for the half-time break.

"C'mon, already tired out?" Zafar frowned as he watched Milo and Lutz chug their drinks.

"Ugh... I think I still have sand in my eyes..." Milo groaned as he tried to wipe them out.

Lutz tried to laugh between drinks, but seemed to think twice before wasting energy, "Why are you fine?"

Zafar shrugged his shoulders, "Yamagami's fine too."

"Yama just looks like he has lots of stamina, not surprised, but you just look skinny, well, definetly not frail though..." Lutz scratched his head, "argh! Whatever!"

* * *

**The Second Half of the match begins however, Inazuma Japan's energy continue to deplete from their opponent's rough plays and hissatsu. However, Kuroiwa Kantoku has a plan. Who will he use? Next episode: Gale Wings of Fire.**

* * *

**The match was getting long, so I decided to break it into 2 parts. Technically this will be the last match against an official team that I haven't written (if you read my Players fic) **

**I hope all enjoyed the chapter. If you had any questions or problems, please don't hesitate to review/PM me about it~ Cause I want to make this a great story. **

**thank-you so much for continuing to read and all the reviews, side-stories and art are helping me continue writing~ Arigatou! And please continue doing so!**


	9. Gale Wings of Fire

**1- GK, Yato Ulpa aka Seto Yuuri from Cotarl- Tsukino Kagami- LunA**

**2- DF, Silver Iglesias aka Kogane Riku from Argentina- mine**

**3- DF, Milo Brook aka Satori Ryuusuke from New Zealand- Kurosaki Makoto**

**4- DF, Katelyn Ruth aka Asuna Kyouko from USA- Shiranai Atsune**

**5- MF, Alice Snipe aka Shigi Arisu from England- Children of Light**

**6- MF, Zafar Lazarev aka Kokonose Kiri from Uzbekistan- mine**

**7- MF, Jan Schmidt aka Kisaragi Jin from Germany- Tsukino Kagami-LunA**

**8- MF/Captain, Matsukaze Tenma from Japan- Canon**

**9- FW, Rein Valios aka Jiku Ren from Italy- FourthMind**

**10- FW, Amemiya Taiyou from Japan- Canon**

**11- FW, Maria Belle aka Otoho Mintoka from USA- SapphireSpade**

**13- MF, Lin Jialong aka Rin Karyuu from China- Mizuhara Yukie**

**15- DF, Lutz Vorqueldo aka Taiguchi Teruo from Spain- OrangeLover10**

**18- FW, David Alkaev aka Yamagami Kazuki from Russia- TransparentAnswer**

**20- GK, Miyabino Reichi from Japan- Canon**

**Managers**

**Zack Nout aka Yukine Kouya from Canada- mine**

**Mizukawa Minori from Japan- Canon**

**Sorano Aoi from Japan- Canon**

**Coach**

**Kuroiwa Ryuusei aka Kageyama Reiji from Italy**

**Trainer**

**Endou Mamoru from Japan**

**Fideo Aldena aka Takane Haruto from Italy**

* * *

Gale Wings of Fire

"We just finished the half-time break, but..." Aoi worriedly looked at the field. Shamshir continued their rough attacks and most of the Inazuma Japan players were exhausted already.

Zack silently scanned through the data he had and glanced slightly at their Coaches. None of them were breaking a sweat, they just stood calmly as they viewed the game occuring on the field.

"If only I wasn't injured..." Taiyou cursed.

* * *

"Downburst!" Jialong unleashed his wind hissatsu easily passing his opponents.

As the black haired boy completed his hissatsu, Shamshir's defenders were already waiting, "Desert Storm!" Performing a somersault, the defender kicked sand into Jialong's face. As the midfielder was blinded, he was tackled and the ball was taken from his possesion.

"Rgh...!"

"Tch, no whistle!?" Rein growled as he slid to steal the ball successfully.

"Argh!" The Shamshir player fell to the ground holding his leg as the whistle was blown.

"Foul!"

"What!?" The red haired boy didn't believe he even hit his opponent. He actually now wished he actually did.

Tenma ran up to the forward, "Calm down, Jiku. Don't get caught up by their pace."

"No worries captain, I'll make sure to hurt him good next time~"

"Um... Please don't."

Alice and Maria's breath was getting heavy fast. Though the two did their best to hide this.

"Asuna, Kisaragi, get warmed up." Fideo instructed Katelyn and Jan. After sleeping through the first half, Jan wasn't as fatigued anymore.

"Yes!" The two answered.

"Get out of our way!" The large Shamshir midfielder laughed as he knocked Alice aside.

"Kyaa!?"

"Hmf, too easy~" he snorted.

Zafar stood in that players path.

"Get out of the way if you don't want to get hurt~ A skinny kid like you won't stand a chan-...!?"

Before his opponent could finish his sentence, Zafar quickly scooped the ball from his possession, "As you were saying."

"Rgh!?"

"Otoho-san!"

Maria went to perform her hissatsu, "Panthere Fierte!"

"Dry Blow!" It was easily stopped.

"Let's get 'em again, Captain!" The keeper grinned as he threw it back into play.

Shamshir got into their formation, "Hissatsu Tactics, Dai Sabaku Sunaarashi!"

"Again...!?"

The Shamshir captain was right in front of the net. He grinned, "Next goal for us~ Oil Rush!"

"I won't let you!" Jialong ran back to the defense line and slid at the ball preventing the opposing midfielder from shooting.

The ball rolled out of bounds.

"Phew..."

"Hmf, you try so hard~" the Shamshir captain cackled.

"Karyuu-nii..." Yato mumbled.

"Let's keep it up!"

"I'm...sorry..." Alice muttered as she fell to the ground from fatigue.

"Shigi-san!" Milo was the closest and quickly ran to her side. He helped the girl to her feet, "Are you alright!?"

"Ahaha..." Alice laughed.

"Change of players." Kuroiwa announced, "Asuna and Kisaragi for Shigi and Otoho. Satori will be put in forward while Asuna will go to defense."

"Yes!"

"What...!? I'm completely fine, Kantoku...!" Maria protested.

"Go to the bench!" Endou sternly instructed, "There's no point acting tough."

The teal-haired girl slowly nodded, "hai..."

"You know what you have to do, right?" Kuroiwa stated.

Jan clenched his teeth, "Just leave it to me!"

Shamshir threw the ball in to resume the game. Jan quickly leaped in between and cut the pass.

"Nice cut, Kisaragi!"

When his opponents neared him, Jan used his hissatsu to avoid them. A dark fire wind enveloped the blond boy as he dashed past his opponents and leaving them knocked back by the flames, "Shadow Bird!"

"Pass it here!" Rein yelled for the ball, however, Jan ignored his teammate. "What's his problem?"

"Are they quarreling amongst themselves? Good for us though~" the Shamshir players focused their attacks on Jan.

The Prussian continued dodging them and refused to give the ball to anyone else.

David realized what was happening and he ran up.

Jan grinned, "Yama!"

David was free, having no marks on him. Electrical energy surrounded the ball as David kicked the ball into the air, "Spark Spear!" He yelled as the energy dispersed and shot down all at once towards the enemy goal.

"Dry Bl...!"

The ball seared into the net. Inazuma Japan was now leading 2-1.

"Yes!"

"Hmf, letting Yama take spotlight..." Jan sighed.

"You acted as a decoy to prevent anyone else from getting overtired or hurt..." Zafar mumbled, "What do you think you are? A hero?"

"Huh!? Ja- Kisaragi-kun, you were a hero!? Why didn't you tell me~" Yato gasped.

"Ahaha, being praised by a guy doesn't make me happy." Jan joked.

"Hero!"

Jialong hit the keeper on the head, "Hai, hai. Enough."

"S-sorry..."

Time up was near, if they could prevent Shamshir's next attack, Shinsei Inazuma Japan could win.

"Like we let that Happen!"

"Dai Sabaku Sunaarashi!" A great wave of sand crashed down onto the 'Japanese' players.

"Kisaragi!" Jialong shouted.

"What!?"

"We're going use a combination hissatsu! Copy my movements!"

Jan smirked, "It's the only way to stop this, huh?"

Jialong and Jan surrounded themselves in wind and fire energy respectively. The two midfielders ran past each other, barely avoiding collision causing a large energy to disperse from the ground they ran on.

"What!?" The Shamshir players gasped as their tactics broke when they met the energy.

"Neppu no Kabe!"

The ball was no longer in Shamshir's possession as the whistle blew to indicate the end of this game.

Jialong and Jan grinned and the two high fived eachother.

The crowd let out a cheer of excitement, chanting Inazuma Japan's name.

* * *

"Why did you agree to keep the ball yourself?" Katelyn asked Jan. After the team had arrived back to the Soccer Garden, the silver haired girl confronted him.

"Huh? It was Coach orders, you heard it too, right?"

"But you could've refused! There was a chance you were going to be hurt...!"

Jan kept calm and just smiled, "You're worried for me? Isn't that nice~"

"Argh..! Whatever!" Katelyn growled. She felt stupid for asking anything at all.

Once the girl was no longer in sight, Jan let out a heavy sigh, "Cause I didn't want to see anyone else get hurt..."

* * *

"It seems like it'll be healed by our next match." Taiyou reassured the worried Tenma.

The captain let out a sigh of relief, "I'm so glad you can still play soccer..."

"Ahaha, it wasn't that serious of an injury and the tips Yuuri told me about helped."

"Yuuri?"

"He's always reading difficult medical books. Apparently wants to be a doctor, cool huh?" Taiyou smiled.

"I didn't know..."

"Oh, looks like Amemiya's fine." Jialong greeted as he entered the room along with Yato. "We brought some Soccer Magazines for you to read~"

"Haha, thanks!"

"Oh yeah captain. We're all going to the bathhouse, wanna tag along?"

"Huh? But..."

"Why not, Tenma. Get to know more about our teammates~"

The brown haired boy smiled, "I'll go get my stuff!"

* * *

The bathhouse here was large enough for 2 full soccer teams to use together, so it seemed too big for just this team.

"Haah... What's with Japanese and their baths? Why make them so big and bathe with others? It makes no sense." Lutz sighed.

"In Russia baths are used for business meetings and social purposes." David mumbled.

"Yeah, but why in a bath!?" Rein frowned.

"I still prefer showers." Jan agreed.

Milo laughed, "I don't mind baths~ It's relaxing. How about you, Za- Kokonose-kun?"

"Don't care."

"Ugh... Don't end the conversation like that..." Lutz sighed.

The door opened as Tenma, Jialong, Yato and Miyabino entered.

"Wow, is everyone here?" Tenma gasped.

"The guys, yes." Jan laughed.

"Ahaha..."

Tenma sat himself down next to Zafar after getting cleaned, "Hey, Kokonose."

"...Mm..." Zafar mumbled trying to avoid contact.

"I never noticed, but Kokonose you're more well-built than I thought. Do you do training?" Tenma tried to start a conversation.

"Not...anymore..."

"Kokonose's stronger than he looks!" Lutz laughed.

Tenma remembered during the game when Zafar was unfazed by the large Shamshir player's tackle, "Yeah, he is!"

Zafar sighed as he got up to leave.

"Huh? Going already?"

"Let me tell you one thing captain," Zafar whispered just so only Tenma could hear, "Nothing good comes from being strong."

"Huh?"

Without further explanation, the brown haired boy left.

* * *

**The team is granted a break for the day. However, a challenge from a certain team prevents them from getting their rest. Next Episode: Black Room Battle.**

* * *

**Just in Case you didn't know, the results of the popularity poll have been released on my Profile and on the TEE fansite. That's kinda all I want to say I guess...? XD**


	10. Black Room Battle

**1- GK, Yato Ulpa aka Seto Yuuri from Cotarl- Tsukino Kagami- LunA**

**2- DF, Silver Iglesias aka Kogane Riku from Argentina- mine**

**3- DF, Milo Brook aka Satori Ryuusuke from New Zealand- Kurosaki Makoto**

**4- DF, Katelyn Ruth aka Asuna Kyouko from USA- Shiranai Atsune**

**5- MF, Alice Snipe aka Shigi Arisu from England- Children of Light**

**6- MF, Zafar Lazarev aka Kokonose Kiri from Uzbekistan- mine**

**7- MF, Jan Schmidt aka Kisaragi Jin from Germany- Tsukino Kagami-LunA**

**8- MF/Captain, Matsukaze Tenma from Japan- Canon**

**9- FW, Rein Valios aka Jiku Ren from Italy- FourthMind**

**10- FW, Amemiya Taiyou from Japan- Canon**

**11- FW, Maria Belle aka Otoho Mintoka from USA- SapphireSpade**

**13- MF, Lin Jialong aka Rin Karyuu from China- Mizuhara Yukie**

**15- DF, Lutz Vorqueldo aka Taiguchi Teruo from Spain- OrangeLover10**

**18- FW, David Alkaev aka Yamagami Kazuki from Russia- TransparentAnswer**

**20- GK, Miyabino Reichi from Japan- Canon**

**Managers**

**Zack Nout aka Yukine Kouya from Canada- mine**

**Mizukawa Minori from Japan- Canon**

**Sorano Aoi from Japan- Canon**

**Coach**

**Kuroiwa Ryuusei aka Kageyama Reiji from Italy**

**Trainer**

**Endou Mamoru from Japan**

**Fideo Aldena aka Takane Haruto from Italy**

* * *

Black Room Battle

Milo balanced himself on the board which was riding down the river's current. A ball appeared and was shot towards the green haired boy. Leaping into the air, the boy successfully kicked it back. Landing back on the board, Milo almost lost his balance, but was able to stay upright.

"Phew..."

However, as he said that, current suddenly sped up and five balls conjured at once and all rocketed down towards Milo, who was still trying to adjust to the sudden increase in speed.

"Uwaaaaaah!"

Unable to defend himself, the boy was knocked off the board, ending his training session.

"Ow, ow... What happened...!?"

That question was answered as Lutz laughed as he pounded the ground in amusement.

"Taiguchi!" Milo screamed as he attempted to get the prankster.

Aoi laughed nervously as she watched, "Taiguchi-kun, increasing the levels again..."

"Can't believe he doesn't get tired of the same, stupid, childish tricks." Mizukawa sighed.

"Ahahaha, he's been always like that..."

Aoi frowned, "Huh? Yukine-kun, you knew Taiguchi before?"

"Huh?" Zack gasped, "Um, well, something... Like that?"

"Hmm..." Aoi then noticed Tenma complete his training and went to get him his drink.

"..."

"What's the matter, Tenma?"

The captain shook his head, "It seems Kokonose skipped practice again..."

"Ahaha... Yes..."

Taiyou, who was observing the practice for he was injured suggested, "Should I look for him?"

"It's okay... We should let him join when he thinks he is ready." Tenma said, "He seems to dislike practice for some reason too..."

"Whenever you need help, don't hesitate to ask me for help, Tenma!" Aoi nodded.

"Me too." Taiyou grinned.

Tenma smiled. He was glad these two were on the team with him, "Thanks!"

"Hey, hey, Za-Yukine!" Katelyn ran up excitedly to the male manager.

"Yes?"

The girl's blue eyes sparkled with excitement as she squealed, "They have a program for Shogun Chess in the Black Room! You have to play it with me!"

"Huh? But what about soccer prac-"

"Nobody can tell! Come on!" Katelyn grabbed Zack by the arm and dragged him away.

"So, she's not going to practice soccer..." Tenma sighed.

"That is what she said." Mizukawa answered bluntly causing Tenma to softly laugh.

Miyabino and Yato, who were in two separate programs, both completed their levels and returned.

"LEVEL 3, CLEAR!" Both keepers yelled, then glared at eachother.

"I was faster!"

"No, I was!"

They then ran for the machine to begin the next level, "I won't lose to you!" And they were both back in a new program.

"Man... Those two try too hard." Silver sighed.

Rein nodded, "Agreed."

The two exchanged glances as a sneer formed on their faces as they hurried to the machine and changed the program the keepers were in to a completely different one.

From outside, you were unable to know what program they are in exactly, however, you were able to see the person move around in one spot. Silver and Rein watched with amusement at the two keeper's surprised faces as they were suddenly placed in the same program, completely irrelevant to keeper training.

In the black room, there were two types of courses they can choose from; level courses, or 1 hour training courses. Of course, the two tricksters chose the later.

"Worse than what Taiguchi-kun did..." Alice sighed.

"Hey, I can do that mu-"

"Don't you dare!" Milo cut the Spinard boy off.

Maria completed her training program and sat down to get a rest. She noticed David was also taking a break and attempted to engage in a conversation with him, only to be unable to continue it. Every question was answered with a "yes." "No." or "I don't know." David showed no interest in talking which made Maria want to talk even more.

The tall white haired boy continued to show his annoyance and eventually ignored Maria completely.

"Hm... Sometimes I can't tell if we're coming together as a team, or just falling apart..." Aoi sighed while smiling.

Taiyou grinned, "I think it's fine."

* * *

"Hai, hai. Big news to everyone!" Aoi announced before dinner. After getting everyone's attention, the blue haired manager continued, "Tomorrow, the coaches have decided that you get a break. No practice!"

A pause. As the words sunk in a formed meaning, the members, excluding some, one by one brightened up.

"A break!?"

"Really?"

"That's awesome!"

"What should we do?"

Kabata-san laughed and then reminded everyone that they can come get their dinners. No one dared to say they were disappointed when they heard it was curry the third time this week.

* * *

"Let's go visit the Odaiba Shopping Mall!" Maria announced as the girls finished their baths and were drying their hair.

Alice agreed immediately, "I have never been to a common mall and I always wanted to~"

"Well, I can't think of anything else... We can ask some of the guys to come and carry the bags for us~" Silver snickered as she began tying her hair in a simple bun.

"Is it decided then?"

Katelyn thought for a bit, "Who should we ask?"

Alice put her hand on her chin, "Definetly not Lutz, Milo or Zafar. Not Rein. David may be difficult to pursade. Amemiya-kun's injured. Yato's kinda seems unreliable in that, no offense. If we ask Aoi-chan to come along, we can ask Captain. Zack and Jialong probably will say okay. Who else is there?"

After a slight pause, "Jan..."

Katelyn nodded, "Let's ask Zack and Jialong to come then."

"I think I can fool that David to come~" Silver chuckled, "I also want to see how much that guy can carry~"

"Then it's decided~"

* * *

"Okonomiyaki! Let's go eat Okonomiyaki!" Milo exclaimed as he pointed to a flyer he held. The words 'SALE!' were bolded in red.

Lutz frowned, "Okonomiyaki is those cabbage pancakes right? No way!"

"Aww... How about you Zafar?" Milo turned to the brown haired boy who had already escaped to his own room before Milo could finish his sentence.

"Mrrw?" The white cat purred as she rubbed against the sad green haired boy's legs.

Crouching down Milo forced a smile, "Will you come with me, Shironyan?"

"Meow~"

* * *

The next day was far from pleasant. Rain poured down making it difficult to see. Shironyan perched herself on Milo's shoulder in order to get shelter under the umbrella he held. Despite the terrible weather, this boy was still determined to go eat okonomiyaki.

However, his determination didn't bring good. Right before Milo was about to enter the store, a large group barged in, pushing the green haired boy aside.

"No way!" Milo gasped.

"Sorry boy... An hour wait..." The store was small and all the tables were filled by the team.

"Hm? Satori-kun?"

Milo looked up and gasped, "K-Kurosaki-kun!?"

* * *

"Ugh... Are they still going to shop?" Jialong sighed as he placed his heavy bags down onto the ground.

Zack laughed, "I'm sorry I wasn't able to carry much..."

"D-don't worry!" The black haired boy stammered, "If you can't carry heavy things, then why did you agree to come?"

"Hm... I wanted to go to as many places as I can. Since I couldn't before."

"Ah... I kinda understand that..."

"Ahaha."

"..." David continued to not speak, carrying twice as much as Jialong easily.

"Silver, how did you get him to come?" Katelyn asked.

The light purple haired girl smiled, "It was nothing~"

Maria frowned, "I kinda want to know."

Alice showed no interest in that topic as she was trying everything she could on. "Does this look cute?"

"..."

"Waah~~ Everyone, everyone! There's a game center here! Let's go there next!" Yato yelled pointing to the map.

Katelyn nodded in agreement, "I love games! Let's!"

* * *

"W-what brought you all the way here, Kurosaki-kun..." Milo stammered nervously. It wasn't only Kurosaki, but other players from various teams, mostly captains, were here too. The green haired boy was invited to this group's table. It was honestly, awkward.

"Hey, you've gotta flip your okonomiyaki!"

"Waah!" Milo quickly flipped it.

"Mrrr~"

"Why did you bring a cat?" The orange ponytailed boy sitting next to Milo, Kita, frowned. Shironyan sat on Milo's lap excitedly waiting for her portion to be cooked.

"Well... No one else would come along...ahaha..."

"...do you have a break for practice today or something?" Kishibe asked.

"Uh huh."

"...Does Kokonose participate in any practices? He never did during the month he was part of the team..."

Milo laughed nervously, "he skips most of the time..."

"Your guy's coach... Kuro-whatever, doesn't he scold him or kick him off the representative team or anything?" Namikawa asked between chews.

"Haha... I actually don't understand that coach that much..." Milo frowned.

"I feel like I've seen him on TV, but the name I've never heard of." Senguuji stated as Gomaki noticed their okonomiyaki were ready and told his teammate.

Milo too started eating his meal. He started to wonder why he was eating with these people who were mostly strangers.

"Come on, emo! Just for today."

"No way! Why can't you just go alone?"

Milo's ears pricked at the familiar voices. He looked towards the door to see Lutz and Zafar walk in. Or more like Lutz drag Zafar in.

Careful not to call them by their real names, Milo called out to them, "Taiguchi-kun, Kokonose-kun!"

Lutz noticed the green haired boy and began walking up to them. He then frowned, "Who are all these people?"

"Um...soccer players from different schools..."

Zafar showed he was not happy to see them.

"Kokonose, I hear you're still skipping practices." Kishibe began.

The Uzbeck tried to walk away but Lutz made sure he wouldn't get away.

"He was always like that?" Lutz asked the Kidokawa captain.

"Yup."

"What are you doing all the way here?" Zafar growled.

* * *

The rain made the field slippery, but that didn't bother Miyabino. In fact, the challenge thrilled him. While participating in big tournaments, such as the FFI, the games will never be played in the rain, but that didn't stop the keeper from practicing in it. Besides, the outdoor field was closer to the dorms than the indoor one, so he would've been soaked either way.

The machine had been set to auto and continued to fire soccer balls towards the net.

Like I'd lose to Seto! Those words he repeated to himself over and over again.

Miyabino put one knee to the ground from exhaustion. As he was catching his breath, a ball rocketed towards him. The keeper quickly tried to react, but was knocked down to the ground by the shoot.

"Hmf, beaten just by a weak kick like that? Seriously?"

Miyabino glared at the voice's owner, "Jiku...!"

Rein continued cackling as he slid down onto the field. Stopping the machine, the red haired boy took some of the soccer balls out.

"W-what are you...?"

"Be happy~ This Jiku Ren-senpai has decided to 'help' with your practice.

"I don't need you."

Rein sighed, "You don't have a choice for this offer~" he threw the ball he had in his hand into the air, "Practice Start~" the boy sang as he kicked the ball as it fell.

* * *

The group that went shopping had finally returned to the dorm area and had all their bags pur in their rooms.

Zack sighed, "I'm sorry, Karyuu-kun, Yuuri-kun and Yama-kun..."

"Y-Yama...?" David repeated.

"I wasn't much help with the luggage carrying..."

"Don't worry about that~" Jialong smiled, "I-it wasn't that bad, right."

"..." David avoided eye contact.

Yato hugged the stuffed round chick doll Katelyn won him, "It was soo fun! We should take a Pricura next time we go~" this boy wasn't asked (ordered) to carry anything.

"Just cause he looks cute and is popular..." Jan snorted.

Rein entered the main building, he was soaked, "Where did you guys go?" He frowned.

"Mall! We went to the mall!"

"Hm..."

David then noticed a large group coming towards them. His eyes widened at the many unfamiliar faces with Zafar, Milo and Lutz leading them.

"What? What? What?" Jan grew pale and gasped as he recognized the Kaiou captain in the group.

"Mi-Mina-Mi-Minami..." Yato started, but seemed forget the striker's name and fell into deep thought.

"Minamisawa-senpai..." The dark purple-red haired boy sighed cooly as he flicked his long bangs.

"Hmm... It's too long to remember..."

Minamisawa just sighed in annoyance.

"Um... What are you doing here?" Zack's mouth curved in a smile, though his eyes glared at the group of soccer players.

The platnium haired boy standing in the front sneered. He seemed the most cocky of the bunch, "I'm Hakuryuu, the captain of this team, Resistance Japan! We're here to challenge you guys for the position of Shinsei Inazuma Japan!"

"Huh!?"

"For real, Kurosaki-kun~~!?"

The brown haired forward smiled sweetly.

"It seems Tenma isn't around..." A familiar dark blue haired striker mumbled.

"Well it's better that way isn't it, Tsurugi?"

"Hmf..."

"So, you guys want to challenge us?" Zack asked.

"Yes."

"But only us here?"

"That's fine."

The brown haired boy clapped his hands then, "We can do a Black Room Battle then~"

"Black Room Battle!?" Everyone repeated.

"We'll have each of you challenge each other in a series of training games in the Black Room and the team that wins the most shall take victory and the title of Japan Representative!" Zack explained, "well?"

After a short pause Hakuryuu asked, "What's the Black Room?"

* * *

"So you guys agreed to take the challenge?" Maria tilted her head as Zack was preparing the program.

"Yup..." Lutz sighed, "Against this Resistance whatever..."

"Japan, Taiguchi, Japan."

"You okay with going first, Taiguchi-kun?" Zack asked. Though the manager did not wait for an answer and turned to Hakuryuu, "Who will take the first challenge from your team?"

"I will." Gomaki, a silver braided haired boy from Dragonlink, walked forward. He was much taller than Lutz. Maybe even David's height?

"Okay. In this program, there will be no gravity and your hands will be tied to your backs. You must stop the incoming balls by leaping up and down. The person that saves the most will win." Zack stated.

"Okay." The two challengers shouted.

"Challenge, Start!"

* * *

Lutz had never tried this, let alone know that this program existed. But he knew he didn't have time to leisurely think about that. Despite being in the same position as himself, his opponent, Gomaki seemed to be much better at this than Lutz.

The Spanish boy couldn't move as fast as he wanted in this strange place and without hands to balance himself with.

It was not long to see that Gomaki would win.

After the training session was completed, both players returned to from the virtual space.

"Winner, Resistance Japan!" Zack announced.

"Well aren't you fired up..."

"Hmf, so much for the best players gathered from the world~ Lutz Vorqueldo wasn't as great as I thought he would be." Senguuji snorted.

Katelyn frowned, "what did you say?"

"Didn't you wonder why we didn't call Matsukaze Tenma, Miyabino Reiichi or Amemiya Taiyou?" Yukimura grinned.

After gasps the white haired captain laughed, "We know you aren't from our country, and we've come to return Inazuma Japan to the team it should be!"

* * *

**Resistance Japan knew that the players weren't Japanese. Both teams, determined they are worthy of staying on the team, continue their battles in the Black Room. Who will take the glory? Though Tenma, Miyabino and Taiyou are oblivious to these events... Next Episode: World Representative VS Resistance Japan.**

**Couldn't fit it all in one Chapter (lol) Do you have any suggestions for any original Black Room training programs and which characters to fight with whom? (I am planning to do tag team battles or 3 vs 3 ones too) Stay tuned for more!**


	11. World Representative VS Resistance Japan

**1- GK, Yato Ulpa aka Seto Yuuri from Cotarl- Tsukino Kagami- LunA**

**2- DF, Silver Iglesias aka Kogane Riku from Argentina- mine**

**3- DF, Milo Brook aka Satori Ryuusuke from New Zealand- Kurosaki Makoto**

**4- DF, Katelyn Ruth aka Asuna Kyouko from USA- Shiranai Atsune**

**5- MF, Alice Snipe aka Shigi Arisu from England- Children of Light**

**6- MF, Zafar Lazarev aka Kokonose Kiri from Uzbekistan- mine**

**7- MF, Jan Schmidt aka Kisaragi Jin from Germany- Tsukino Kagami-LunA**

**8- MF/Captain, Matsukaze Tenma from Japan- Canon**

**9- FW, Rein Valios aka Jiku Ren from Italy- FourthMind**

**10- FW, Amemiya Taiyou from Japan- Canon**

**11- FW, Maria Belle aka Otoho Mintoka from USA- SapphireSpade**

**13- MF, Lin Jialong aka Rin Karyuu from China- Mizuhara Yukie**

**15- DF, Lutz Vorqueldo aka Taiguchi Teruo from Spain- OrangeLover10**

**18- FW, David Alkaev aka Yamagami Kazuki from Russia- TransparentAnswer**

**20- GK, Miyabino Reichi from Japan- Canon**

**Managers**

**Zack Nout aka Yukine Kouya from Canada- mine**

**Mizukawa Minori from Japan- Canon**

**Sorano Aoi from Japan- Canon**

**Coach**

**Kuroiwa Ryuusei aka Kageyama Reiji from Italy**

**Trainer**

**Endou Mamoru from Japan**

**Fideo Aldena aka Takane Haruto from Italy**

* * *

**World Representative VS Resistance Japan**

The members of Shinsei Inazuma Japan gasped when Resistance Japan revealed that they knew their secret. That they were not really Japanese representatives. In bigger leagues, it was not rare to see players from different countries to play on the same team, however, this was a junior boys team.

Yukimura smirked as he stepped forward, "Who's a forward? It's our turn~"

Though still shocked, Maria took a deep breath and walked forward.

"A girl?"

The teal haired girl ignored the boy's rude tone, "Please, Zack."

"Hey!? Oto-" Katelyn began, but was cut off.

"If they know, there is no point calling each other by our pseudonyms."

"I-I guess..."

Zack giggled, "Hai, hai. This'll be a program for forwards...there!"

Maria and Yukimura soon found themselves in a shady, dark forest. The tree branches were so thick, that there was barely any light shining on the ground. A soccer ball suddenly conjured in between the two players.

Glancing down at the ball and at each other in confusion, the forwards awaited for this program's explanation.

"This program's rules are very simple, first to score wins. Fight over the single ball and locate the goal before your opponent." Zack's voice resonated throughout the forest.

"Seems simple enough." Yukimura chuckled, "Don't think I'll go easy on you just cause you're a girl."

Maria smiled, "You better not, Yukimura-kun."

Following a short "dong" noise, the two players ran towards the ball. Yukimura was faster, reaching the object before his opponent. However, he still had no idea where the net was located.

While the boy was busy scanning his surroundings, Maria took possession of the ball, "Hmf, you're just all talk."

She began dribbling the ball.

"Hey! But doesn't matter if you don't know where the net is..."

"No problem, I just have to find it. But you can't do anything even if you find the net now...right?"

"I just steal it from you!" Yukimura slide in attempt to steal the ball, though Maria easily saw it coming and leaped over his foot.

"Can you now?" The girl provoked.

Yukimura grunted before trying once more. Though it continued to end with failure...

"Argh!"

Maria chuckled, "Looks like it's my win~" she leaped up one more time, kicking the ball in the direction behind her. After a slight pause the same "bong" echoed and the two were back to the black room.

"Winner, Maria!" Zack announced.

* * *

"What do you think of the other members of our team?" Miyabino asked. He had called Taiyou and Tenma over. Aoi followed the captain and sat with the two as well.

"Think? I think they're really good players. Though with little tweeks..." Tenma laughed.

"Are you uneasy with them, Miyabino-kun?" The orange haired boy asked.

Miyabino's facial expression remained unchanged as he showed some data he collected on an i-pad, "I've become curious about who each of them were, and found out something weird..."

Taiyou frowned as he examined the data, "They all joined the soccer club 3 months ago...!?"

"Huh? All of them!?"

Miyabino nodded, "That Jiku joined Teikoku suddenly and didn't participate in any club activities, however, Kidou Sousui never bothered about it...I always thought it was strange."

"But the fact they are good players doesn't change." Taiyou reminded, "I don't see what makes you so unsure."

"I feel Sousui, no, not just Sousui, but even Kuroiwa Kantoku, Endou Coach and Takane Coach, they're hiding something about this tournament." Miyabino desperately tried to explain, but he only got blank expressions back, "...whatever, my mistake for talking to you guys."

* * *

"Pfft, is that all you got~" Rein cackled. He took deep breaths in between each word; it was obvious he was tired.

Namikawa showed a big grin looking at the italian boy, "You seem quite out of breath for that."

"Same goes for you..."

"...how long has those two been in that program...?" Kurosaki asked.

"2...and a half hours...?" Zack said, "It's going nowhere...ahaha. Let's leave them be and focus on the other ones."

At this time, 3 separate programs were running, 10 players in total. Two keepers, Yato and Senguuji were competing against each other.

"Hmf, not bad for a shrimp!" The tall pink haired boy smirked.

Yato grinned, "Yamato-kun's strong too! It's so fun."

"But..."

"I won't lose!" The two keepers screamed in unison.

"..." Gomaki started to chuckle to himself.

"Something funny?" Jialong asked.

"Well...never thought Senguuji would be so friendly with another person."

Jialong frowned, "...Friendly...huh..."

"Hah!" Minamisawa kicked the ball towards the crashing waterfall. However, it was deflected back. "...tch."

"Calm down, Minamisawa-senpai." Mahoro calmly stated.

"With my ultimate power, this program is nothing!" Hakuryuu announced.

The three were placed in a shallow pool of water, just up to their ankles, with a large waterfall ahead. Beyond the waterfall was a small cavern with a glass ball sitting in the center. They must shoot the soccerball through this and break the glass before their opponents. On the other side of the cavern in a similar location, David, Silver and Jan were trying the same.

"This is so frustrating...!" Jan growled.

"Let's just take it easily and have fun~" Silver casually laughed.

"But if we don't win, they'll take our place..."

"Right. You believe that?"

"Huh?"

"Let's just do what we can now, right?" Silver kicked the ball towards the crashing water.

* * *

"You're pretty good, mate." Namikawa forced a sneer.

Rein couldn't speak. He was frustrated at the loss. "Shit..."

Namikawa sat upright, "Don't get too cocky just because you were chosen. Cause that ain't enough. You have grasp for the goal beyond the Earth, can't lose here."

The red haired boy frowned, "...You talk as if, I'm still playing for Japan...?"

"Whoops, did I...?"

When he realized what the truth was, Rein sneered, "That damn Kantoku got us again."

"That Kuroiwa...he's hiding something from everyone..."

"...hmf." Rein snorted, "Makes life more interesting, don't it?"

* * *

"...so there was no reason really for them to challenge us, was there?" Zafar smirked.

"...I don't know..." Milo laughed nervously, "We've definetly lost more games than we've won..."

"Hmf."

"Don't 'Hmf' me! You didn't even do anything!"

"..."

"Inazuma Japan still lacks skill...think hard on why you were all chosen instead of us." Minamisawa stated, "We're entrusting our lives on you, we can't just let you guys lose, ya know~"

Silver sighed, "A reason for us unknown international players to play for the Earth team..."

"Course, we've thought that much before..." David mumbled.

Katelyn frowned, "But who told you about the fact we weren't Japanese...? Kuroiwa-kantoku?"

"..."

Hakuryuu spoke up, "In truth, we were informed from the very beginning. For we were supposed to be the Japanese Representative team along with the three on the team already."

"True Inazuma Japan...then?" Maria pointed out

"Perhaps you can call us that." Senguuji snorted.

Kurosaki chuckled, "Though the person who told us was Zack-kun over there."

The teams' eyes shot towards the brown haired boy's direction. The manager just showed his usual smile, "Yeah, it was me."

"...easy-going as usual..." Alicia laughed.

Jialong asked, "...so the whole...take our place thing..."

"Of course, part of an act. So? I guess we sounded convincing!" Namikawa laughed.

"Ugh..." Yukimura seemed to regret it.

"Are you going to stay for a while longer?" Yato asked, "I want to play with you guys more."

"But...how would we expla-"

Lutz smirked, "just say something like, 'You came to check and cheer the team on.'"

"Hm...not a bad idea." Kurosaki nodded.

Milo chuckled, "Thinking of quick lies...that's very like you, Lutz."

The Spanish boy frowned, "That doesn't sound like a compliment..."

"..." David let out a tired sigh. It was then he noticed someone had slipped out of the Black Room.

Silver.

* * *

**The team's next opponents were announced as Taiwan's Mach Tiger. Can the team stand up against the martial art styled soccer players? Who's turn is it to shine? Next Episode: Masked Feelings.**

* * *

**Phew, kinda finished…sorry if it was done poorly (yes, it was…) Please forgive me DDXX but I won't give up! This story will continue! Please review, cause that brings happiness to my heart~ Until next chapter.**


	12. Masked Feelings

**1- GK, Yato Ulpa aka Seto Yuuri from Cotarl- Tsukino Kagami- LunA**

**2- DF, Silver Iglesias aka Kogane Riku from Argentina- mine**

**3- DF, Milo Brook aka Satori Ryuusuke from New Zealand- Kurosaki Makoto**

**4- DF, Katelyn Ruth aka Asuna Kyouko from USA- Shiranai Atsune**

**5- MF, Alice Snipe aka Shigi Arisu from England- Children of Light**

**6- MF, Zafar Lazarev aka Kokonose Kiri from Uzbekistan- mine**

**7- MF, Jan Schmidt aka Kisaragi Jin from Germany- Tsukino Kagami-LunA**

**8- MF/Captain, Matsukaze Tenma from Japan- Canon**

**9- FW, Rein Valios aka Jiku Ren from Italy- FourthMind**

**10- FW, Amemiya Taiyou from Japan- Canon**

**11- FW, Maria Belle aka Otoho Mintoka from USA- SapphireSpade**

**13- MF, Lin Jialong aka Rin Karyuu from China- Mizuhara Yukie**

**15- DF, Lutz Vorqueldo aka Taiguchi Teruo from Spain- OrangeLover10**

**18- FW, David Alkaev aka Yamagami Kazuki from Russia- TransparentAnswer**

**20- GK, Miyabino Reichi from Japan- Canon**

**Managers**

**Zack Nout aka Yukine Kouya from Canada- mine**

**Mizukawa Minori from Japan- Canon**

**Sorano Aoi from Japan- Canon**

**Coach**

**Kuroiwa Ryuusei aka Kageyama Reiji from Italy**

**Trainer**

**Endou Mamoru from Japan**

**Fideo Aldena aka Takane Haruto from Italy**

* * *

Masked Feelings

"What? What do you mean you're in Japan!?"

David heard Silver's angry voice as he was heading back to the dorm room after a refreshing bath. The girl was using the phone provided by the facility.

"Huh? Dad and mom too? Why!? I told you that I'll be fine on my own." Her voice was angry, but she also seemed to be slightly happy, "Uh huh...yeah...we have a game in two days..."

Silver mumbled a bit more before finally putting down her phone. She let out a long sigh as she softly whispered, "Calm down, Silver. You can do it."

David decided it was best not to reveal himself to the girl. Things probably would get complicated and he had enough of that back home.

* * *

Alice took a delicate sip from the tea cup. After letting the flavours sink in she nodded, "This is quite some earl gray tea, you have earned my approval!"

"Of course~" Jan grinned, "I do this kind of thing for a living back home~"

"Are you a butler?"

"No, no, though a high paying job as such would have been nice..." Jan said thoughtfully.

"Yes, but this tea is very good~" Yato smirked, "Though its too hot..."

"Naw, too bitter..." Lutz chuckled.

"Hmf, then put some cream, milk, sugar or honey in it. To fit your tastes." Jan put his hands on his hips in sighed.

"Whaaat...!"

Jan ignored the two's whinning. He then noticed Zack walking past and offered the boy a cup of tea.

"S-sorry...I have somewhere I must be..." Zack smiled as he hurried out of the door.

"I noticed he leaves everyday about this time...well, it is our break time, but..." Yato mumbled.

"Everyday?" Jan repeated.

Yato nodded when suddenly someone from behind him slammed a palm down onto the table.

"Want to see where he goes?" Katelyn grinned. However, she didn't get the response she wanted.

"It isn't good to stick your nose into other people's privacy." Alice stated.

Yato nodded in agreement, "I don't think we should do something like that..."

Jan smirked, "Truthfully, I don't really care what he does."

"Oh...hmm...that wasn't according to plan..." The silver haired girl mumbled in disappointment.

"I think he goes to the hospital." Everyone's eyes turned to Milo who was walking by, "I've seen him around there a few times."

Alice sipped her tea, "More of a reason not to tail him."

Katelyn frowned, "You guys aren't very fun... Maybe I should ask Ren-kun or Riku-chan..."

"It'll just get complicated! Don't do it!"

"Ah, there's Riku-chan! Hey!" Katelyn said ignoring everyone else's scream. The girl ran up to Silver and explained her plan. Silver's response surprised everyone in the room.

"I see, but I'll pass."

"Huh?" Katelyn stared wide eyed at her teammate, "'Pass'!?"

Without saying another word, Silver walked out of the room, leaving everyone speechless.

Finally the silence was broken by Yato, "Perhaps its her time of the-"

"Okay, no need to say that." Jan cut the innocent boy off.

Katelyn was still determined to find out what Zack was doing at the hospital.

* * *

The next day...

"I'm going to go! Even if I must go alone!" Katelyn announced.

"Seriously?" Maria frowned. She was standing infront of the mirror, setting her hair. "Why are you so curious?"

The silver haired girl clenched her fist, "He hasn't played chess with me because of it!"

"Hm...so a pitiful grudge?"

"Don't say it like that!"

"But it is."

Katelyn sighed angrily.

Maria paused for a second, "Why not just ask him? It's much simpler."

"...I did...but he avoided the question."

"Then he obviously doesn't want you to know!"

"...but..." Katelyn wanted to protest, but have in, "Fine...I won't tail him..."

Maria finally got her hair in perfect buns, "Yes!"

* * *

"Clear~"

The generated female voice said as the virtual world around Yato disappeared. The boy let out a gasp of breath as he was handed a towel and bottle of water by Zack.

"Thanks a bunch, Yukine-kun! I'm starting to get better little by little." Yato stated happily.

The chestnut haired boy smiled back, "I'm glad I was useful. Whenever you have a question, you can count on me. I am a manager."

"Yup." Yato nodded. After a quick break he took his position and awaited Zack to type in the program to begin the Black Room training.

Soon a holographic circle surrounded the keeper. Thought it didn't look much from Zack's view, Yato was transported into a desert area.

The manager was going to watch the African player train however, his vision suddenly started to blur. Zack put his hand to his head, "not now...!?" He cursed as he shuffled inside his jacket pocket with the other hand and wobbled outside of the room.

Small pills were inside a container he took out. His blurred vision kept his attention from focusing causing him to drop the container and some of the pills scattered around the ground.

"Ugh..." The boy staggered as he tried to reach for them. "Shit..."

Fear striked his heart as only negative outcomes came to his mind. Panic didn't help his situation.

"Calm down!"

Somone, Zack couldn't tell who, helped him up, handing him one of his pills. He thankfully took it, but was unable to stay wake. The world went black.

* * *

"I-is Yukine alright?" Tenma asked worriedly. Most of the team had gathered around hearing their manager collapsed.

"I-I'm sorry...it's because I wanted to train even after practice..." Yato stammered.

"It was bound to happen someday." Mizukawa sighed calmly.

"What?" Everyone's eyes shot to their other manager.

"There is no point hiding it any longer." Mizukawa began, "Yukine suffers from an internal disease."

"Disease?" Katelyn repeated, "What kind?"

"...it's unknown. Though he does suffer from spontaneous attacks. Usually taking these pills help calm him down, though it seems to be losing its effects."

"If he's in such danger, why is he taking such an important role on the team!?" Taiyou growled.

"Taiyou, calm down!" Tenma tried to relax his teammate.

"Well? Kantoku?" The orange haired boy glared at the white bearded man.

"That is not something necessary for me to speak to you," was all Kuroiwa said.

"Feh, never saying anything useful..." Rein grinned.

"How could you smile in a situation like this!?" Yato yelled.

"Hey!" A small girl yelled. She had long wavy dirty blonde hair and seeing she was in a hospital gown, she was a patient here.

"What is it?" Tenma asked.

"Zack's in here, isn't he!?" The girl's voice was somewhat angry.

"Zack?" The captain frowned.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Yato, Jialong and Maria stood in between the captain and the girl.

Jialong crouched down and whispered, "Do you know...Zack?"

"Yeah...he reads Celina stories every day and plays with me~" the girl smiled nodding.

"Well...can you call him Yukine for now?"

The girl pouted, "But Zack's Zack!"

Jialong leaned closer and whispered, "It's his codename...we don't want too many people to bother him..."

"Ooh! Codename~~~ It's a game, isn't it?"

"Yes." Jialong smiled.

"Alright, Celina will keep Za-Yukine's identity a secret!" The girl exclaimed.

"Who is she?" Taiyou finally asked.

The Chinese answered, "Yukine's friend, right."

"Righto~~"

It was then the doctor walked out of Zack's hospital room. After whispering something to Kuroiwa, the doctor bowed and left in a hurry.

"We can see him it seems, but no more than three people at a time..." Mizukawa stated.

Tenma nodded, "Asuna, and..." The captain looked down at the small girl.

"Celina's name is Celina."

"Asuna, Celina and I will go in first. You're alright with that, right?"

Katelyn slowly nodded, not looking up from her hands.

The three quietly entered the room.

"Zack!" The little girl ran to the manager's side. She had completely forgotten what Jialong had told her previously.

Zack looked surprised, but gently stroke the young child's head, "Celina, what are you doing here?"

"Celina was so worried! You didn't come today, so Celina went to look for Zack!"

The chestnut haired boy smiled, "Thanks Celina, you're a very nice girl..."

"Yukine..." Tenma started.

The boy laughed, "Sorry I caused everyone to worry. I'll be fine for the entire tournament."

"Don't push yourself." Tenma forced a smile.

Katelyn continued to stare downwards as she slowly mumbled, "I'm sorry...I didn't know..."

Zack smirked, "Ahaha, of course you didn't. I purposely didn't tell anyone else."

"But...!"

Tenma explained, "She was the one that helped you, you know?"

"My apologies then, I'm sorry for causing you trouble, Asuna-san." Zack bowed.

That's not what Katelyn wanted at all, she bite her lip without saying a word and left angrily.

"Hm...did I say something wrong?"

"Zack, are you sick? Then its Celina's turn to read you a book." The girl ran out of the room excitedly.

Tenma frowned, "Zack?"

The boy chuckled, "It's the name of a hero from a book I read her." He lied.

"Ooh."

"..."

"...Well at least you are all right..." Tenma said.

"...yeah."

"Why didn't you tell anyone...Yukine? About your sickness."

Zack thought for a bit, "I guess since it's you, captain, I'll tell you. Why I became the manager for the team..."

"Huh?" Tenma gulped, then slowly took a seat on a nearby chair. Listening in silence as the team's manger spoke.

* * *

"Whoa! It's so big~" Yato had begun touring the hospital. He knew waiting wouldn't solve anything, and his curiosity got the better of him.

It was the boy's dream to work in a hospital such as this.

"Hmm?" He stopped when he saw a room, a patient's room, with a large print, "CAUTION" sign on it. There were no windows to see through and the only thing other than the sign was the nameplate which read,

_"Lillian Brook."_

Yato frowned thoughtfully, "Brook? Where have I heard of that...? Oh well." The boy finished as he continued his personal tour.

* * *

After a few days, Zack was allowed to leave the hospital. This happened to be the day of Inazuma Japan's match against, Mach Tiger.

Everyone had already gathered at the stadium and was dressed in their uniforms. As the members made their ways to the benches provided on the field, Silver stayed behind, waiting in the dark hall alone.

"Silver!" A voice called immediately causing Silver to blush with happiness, "Or should I call you Riku?"

"Juan!" The girl ran up to the boy, hugging him tightly. The boy had dark gray hair which was black on the roots and the same silvery eyes as the girl he greeted.

Silver smiled. A real smile. Her cheeks blushed a friendly red as she told the boy how happy she was to be able to meet him.

"Mom and Dad are here too. They're saving our seats. Good luck on your game~" the boy wrapped up, waving good-bye, he left.

"Was that your boyfriend or something?"

Silver jolted at the sudden question. Turning she saw the tall white haired boy walk up. David was eavesdropping on her conversation!?

However instead of showing anger at his action, Silver began playing with her fingers, "D-did we look like that...?"

"huh?" David did not expect such response.

"Did we look like...lovers?"

"...was I wrong?"

In an instant, her joyful smile became a mocking sneer, "Juan is my big brother. And you thought we were...pfft."

David was unfazed by the mocking like usual and just stated, "It's nice to be so friendly with your siblings..."

"...well, the game's about to start. Let's get going!" Silver sighed as she headed towards the field.

"...mm..."

* * *

The whistle blew and the game began with Inazuma Japan's ball.

The line up was

_Forward: David, Rein, Taiyou_

_Midfielder: Jialong, Jan, Alice, Tenma_

_Defender: Milo, Katelyn, Silver_

_Keeper: Yato_

Rein forcefully brought the ball up, ripping through the Mach Tiger's forwards and midfielders. "Hmf, you guys are nothing!"

"Pass the ball, Jiku-kun!" Taiyou called, but was ignored.

"Coming in all on his own, how foolish." The Mach Tiger captain sneered. "We're the ones that will claim victory!" He yelled.

The members of Mach Tiger responded to their captain with a shout, full of energy.

"Ugh, you guys are so annoying!" Rein growled as he was going to push past the defenders.

"There is no way you can defeat us!" The captain and another defender prepared for a hissatsu. Kicking together, the two created a vertical concentration of energy which shot towards Rein, "Death Scythe Middle!"

"Argh!" Rein was knocked down to the ground.

"What kind of defense is that!?" Taiyou gasped.

David mumbled, "Not easy to get through..."

Wasting no time, the ball was kicked up to their forwards.

Silver went to stop him.

Performing a quick spin, the forward created a small shock wave which knocked Silver upwards, "Death Scythe Low!"

There was only the keeper between the forward and the goal. Kneeing the ball like an elephant ramming its enemy with its tusk, the ball rocket towards the net, "Ivory Crash!"

"Goal!" It was only the beginning of the match and Mach Tiger had already made the lead goal.

"...no...!"

* * *

**The game against Mach Tiger continues. Silver continues to struggle to a point she is put on the bench. Meanwhile, Rein seems the most scared of losing...!? Next Episode: Steel Heart.**

* * *

**Yay, new Chapter finished~~**

**I wanted to tell everyone something that MizoreShun (formerly Kurosaki Makoto, aka Frozen-Millenium) and I started on the Inazuma forums on this site. It's a RolePlay forum, and I was hoping others would join~ It's called Inazuma Legend and the basic story is on the "Get Your Past Life Character" topic. Don't hesitate to ask me if you have questions about that and I hope you'll be inspired to join the fun~**

**Thanks for your time~~**

**AlsiusHaku**


End file.
